H O P E: The attack on planet Vegeta
by Vira676
Summary: Goku goes to visit his old buddies with Gohan but is intrupted by a new sayin. This new sayin want Goku to come back to Planet Vegeta with her to help get rid of Frieza. Goku decides to go along with gohan and finds himself in a unpredictable world. R&R
1. Prologue

(This is an idea that I have wanted to try out for a while and it's not exactly the way the dragon ball story goes but I thought it would be fun to twist the time line a little and do something a little different hope you like it. Please review. )

Prologue

On a little green and blue planet called earth there lived a boy named Goku. He was not a regular boy however. Goku was super strong compared to the others on his planet not to Minchin he had a tail and others that called earth there home did not. Unless they where monkeys and Goku was defiantly not a monkey. He was, in all appearance. a human other than his tail.

Goku was raised in the woods with his grandpa until age nine and the old man met his untimely demise. After that Goku was left to fend for his self, which didn't prove to be difficult for the boy but it, was rather lonely for him. However, the boy did fine and came to know the animals of the forest as his friends.

Until one day a girl, with blue hair came looking for something's called dragon balls and Goku's adventuring days began. He went on many and made a lot of friends along the way. He became a lot stronger and older. He fought many foes and won, but remanded a kind and gentle soul through it all. Never giving up on anyone and always willing to give even his enemy's a other chance.

As time went on he married a girl he had met along his travails. Her name was Chichi. He had promised to marry her when he had been younger not knowing what it had meant at the time. Nevertheless, he kept his word and married the young woman and had a son with her named Gohan after his late grandfather.

Years have pasted since the little boy in the woods was found by the blue haired girl and now it has come to pass that a new rival is coming to town. One that brings Goku's past with him and bad news for planet earth.

This is where our story begins…

* * *

><p>(So tell me if i should keep going or not this is just a prologue to let you know a little of where the story is going and all the basics. Hope you like Chapter 1. Please review)<p> 


	2. Meeting old friends

(Hope you like the first chapter. Tell me if I need to continue this even if only one person likes in it I will continue it and update often. Just please let me know even if you hate it I need pointers this is only my second stroy. Last one I somewhat abandoned becasue no reponses. So please review. It helps a lot thanks and enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Goku? Gohan is ready when you are." Chichi was standing in the kitchen with her small son of eight.

"Okay Chichi. I'll be there in a second." As the tall man with spiky hair desperately tried to bush it down.

"What are you doing in here? It never that's you this long, Goku." Said Goku's rather pregnant wife from outside the bathroom door.

"Oh nothing just….trying….to…Argh…" Finally giving up Goku put the brush down and walked out. "So what do you think?" He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I think you look as you always do. I don't know why you're bothering so much it's not as though you're going to see important people. It's just your old fighting crew." Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Yea but I haven't seen them in years and Gohan has never even met them. I hate it that he hasn't but I'm sure they'll like him. Guess I'm just a little nervous is all." Goku put his hand on his head for a moment.

"Well just don't let them be bad influences' on my Gohan! He is still very impressionable you know." Chichi had turn to point a finger at Goku.

"I know Chi. Don't worry this is just a social call. Your welcome to come if you want you know." Goku patted Gohan on the head as he walked by.

"No you two just go and hurry back I have no desire to see those people at the moment. Just be careful here I made lunch for you both." She handed both of them a brown paper bag.

"Thanks Chichi. See you soon."

"Thanks, Mom. Love you."

Both Goku and Gohan took to the sky toward Master Roshi's island. As they flew off Chichi waved. 'oh I hope they get there okay.' Thought Chichi as she headed back in her small home. She went to the kitchen and sat for a while had some coffee and read some of her book. The boys must have been gone at least three hours by this point. Chichi stood up to stretch her back when a sharp pain hit her in her abdomen. 'No No not now….oh kami….it is now….' Chichi sat on her kitchen floor in agony. Her second son was about to be born.

As Gohan and Goku landed on the island they were greeted by some of Goku's best old friends. Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi, and the blue haired girl, now woman, Bulma.

"Wow man it's been to long! Like nine years too long." Said the short bald man.

"I know Krillin I've hum, been kinda busy." Said Goku as he laughed a bit.

"Yea I can see that and you say Chichi's expecting another one." Krillin raised an eyebrow and chuckle a bit.

"Yea she keeps telling me any day now but nothing yet."

"Well I for one still don't get why she hates us I mean we never did anything to her but save her stinking life a few times. Now you don't even get to see us." Bulma said with her arms crossed.

"Aww don't be to hard on Chichi she just doesn't want me fighting anymore or going on adventures like I used to. Now that I have a family she says I have to be a man."

"Whatever, that doesn't mean that you cant have friends its stupid really." Bulma had a sour look on her face. "But I'm glad to see you again Goku just don't make it so long between visits next time okay."

"Okay Bulma I wont I promise." Goku patted Bulma on the back.

"Oh you do? Well its official we'll be seeing Goku more often he promised." Bulma and the rest of his old friends started laughing.

"Dad what's so funny?" Gohan asked as he looked up at his father.

"I'm not quite sure." Said Goku as he too began to laugh.

However, the laughter was cut short by a power level increase which Goku felt right away. 'Wow what is that is heading straight for us.' Goku turned and took a fighting stats.

"Hum…What's wrong dad why di-" Gohan could feel it to now.

Krillin stopped laughing and felt it too. "What is that? Maybe Piccolo?"

"No this is not him this is different….more like….well if I didn't know any better I'd say it was Goku headed for us." Said Master Roshi with a serious tone in his old voice.

"But that cant be. Ho-" Krillin notice the figure of someone getting closer in the distant and it looked as though this someone had a tail…

* * *

><p>( Next one will be more interesting. This one was just to get a feel as to where this is going. Hope you enjoyed it. )<p> 


	3. The New Saiyan

(ok this one is long but very important chapter alot happens in it and a lot happens. Hope everyone like it. Please Review. Let me know if I should keep up dateing I will if i get some reviews saying that they want me to just let me know and I'll get the next chapter out fast. Anyway Enjoy )

**Chapter 2**

_The New Saiyan_

The band of friend starred out at the approaching figure. None of them sure what to make of it. It was coming fast becoming more and clearer. No one could have guessed what it was or who. Krillin and Master Roshi did note one thing as the thing got closer. Not only did this someone have a tail like Goku once had, but that the someone was most defiantly a female and a really beautiful female at that. Master Roshi's noise began to bleed as a very perverted though crossed his mind.

"Oh for Kami's sake do you think of nothing else?" Said Bulma as she shook her head at the dirty old man.

Just as the words left Bulma's mouth the girl landed so softly that the sand barely made an indent. "Well…." Her voice was like ice. Even though she only spoke one word it made the group's blood run cold. "Kakorrot…It's nice to see you…..Alive…"

"Who are you?" Said Goku with a bit of anger in his voice that wasn't normally there.

"Me? Is that really important? I was sent here to see what happened to you since your mission was never completed we didn't know if you were alive." The stranger crossed her arms.

"Mission? What mission? Tell me who you are NOW!" Goku powered up not very sure why this girl made him so infuriated. She hadn't done anything yet that would have made him angry by this point yet. Though for some reason he got a sensation from her like no other female he had ever came in contact with and he wasn't entirely sure he liked it or not.

"Oh cool off would you I didn't come here to fight with you. Though your since seem to be going haywire at the moment. Oh I get it you've never came in contact with a female of your kind before have you?' The girl chuckled a bit. "Hormones they really do get the best of you. Fine I'll tell you who I am though it is irrelevant. I am Loricendia. A Saiyan scout from planet Vegeta. Ring any bells Kakorrot."

"No why would it? What do you mean Saiyan? What are you?" Goku now a little more calm than before had a look of curiosity.

"Lore-I-cnoida…. What was your name again?" said Krillin from behind Goku.

"Just call me Lori if you wish. Besides this is not the reason I'm here I really need to get to business if you all don't mind." Lori swished her tail.

"Oh really, so you just fly up and start making demands and were not even to question you why should we believe you? You don't seem to friendly to me." Bulma raised her voice in protest to the saiyan girl.

"No Bulma its alright. We may as well see why she's here. Why don't we all go in and sit down. I'm not feeling like myself right now." Goku had a hand on his head and one on his stomach.

"You've got to be kidd-"

"Now Bulma I've never denied a young lady to come in my home and I'm not starting now. If Goku thinks it will be alright then why stop him. Hehe…" Roshi had grabbed Bulma by the arm and whispered in her ear.

The group followed the strange girl in the kame house to here the her story and why she had come to there planet. They all sat in the living room around the square table. Goku and Gohan on one side. Krillin and Master Roshi on the other. Bulma and Yamcha on the end and Lori sat alone at the head of the table telling them all about where she was from and why she was there. Turned out that she had been sent by a Prince and he had told her to locate all of the saiyan warriors she could because they were going to attack a tyrant that had been using them for his dirty work for decades. Her people never liked being owned by the evil alien however and now believe that he is going to turn on them and dishonor the peace treaty that was made many years ago.

"But why would he do that? I mean if your people get him the planets he wants and keep your end why would he want to destroy you?" Yamcha had finally spoke and gotten very curious.

"Because he fears us. Our information has found that Frieza thinks were becoming to powerful and will soon destroy the whole planet. So I have to gather all of the missing warriors. If I can I've been to several planets and have only found dead saiyans. Which leads me to believe that Frieza's men have already begun there plan the wipe our race out. It wasn't to long ago that our warriors began being missing that was when our Prince started listening in on the conversations between Frieza and his head men." Lori took a drink of tea. "So Price Vegeta took the information to his father the king and they started sending scouts out to find all missing warriors. Over the years there have been several but not like now we started with the most recant and went down. I've only found 2 out of the 20 I was assigned you Kakorrot being one of them."

" Kakorrot? Why do you call my dad that? His name is Goku." Gohan looked at the girl puzzled.

She smiled at the young boy. " That is his saiyan name. I gather that Goku is a name given by a human."

"Yea my grandpa. I guess he would have been the one. So you need my help then. To save your race?" Goku raised his eyebrows.

"Its your race as well Kakorrot. And yes we need your help if were to beat Frieza we will need all the help we can get."

"I see bu-" Something hit Goku like a bolt of lighting. Something was wronged he just knew it. " Gohan get your hat on we have to get home now."

" Wait…Are you going to help or not Kakorrot?" Lori had stood up and grabbed Goku's arm

" I don't really know right now I have to think about it before I help you. From what you say your race seems to deserve what's coming to it, seeing as they have killed so many innocent lives. But I don't have time right now. There's something wrong at my home and I can't waste another minute here." Goku and Gohan took to the sky.

"Argh…well I'll just have to follow you then Kakorrot. I can't leave here till your ether with me or dead and I'd prefer with me." Lori took off after the two.

Bulma, Krillin, Roshi, and Yamcha watched as the three left. "Gezz that was a great visit." Said Bulma and went back in the Kame house with her tea.

"I wonder what has happened at Goku's home. Should I follow, Master?" Said Krillin

"Hum…Yes I think you and Yamcha should go. Goku may need you two." Roshi had an serious tone.

" Yes Master." said Krillin and Yamcha and both took off toward the Son home.

* * *

><p>At the Son home Chichi lay screaming. Her contractions were thirty seconds apart by this point and she couldn't move for the pain. ' Why now when I'm alone….oh Goku where are you.' Chichi let another scream go. 'I feel so weak….I can't do this.' Chichi pushed once more and felt the baby give way. ' there I-I did it' Chichi tried to move but couldn't just then strong arms came around her.<p>

" CHICHI." Goku rushed to his wife and held her. "Oh Kami Chi what happened?"

" Goku cu-cu-t th-th-e c-c-ord. T-t-ake c-c-are of th-the b-b-aby….." Chichi let out a long breath and then stopped breathing…..

* * *

><p>(Sad that was hard to do but had to this story simply wouldnt work if Chichi was still there Sorry to anyone that loves Chichi I like her to but like I said I'm changing it a bit. Please R&amp;R)<p> 


	4. Chichi's gone

_(K this Chapter is sad to say the least and well it made me cry just writing it. But I kind of figured this one would still an important chapter in this fic some future choices come out of this one. But agian getting a head of my one is kind of long but couldnt find a good spot to end it at so i just kept going lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review.)_

**Chapter 3**

_Chichi's Gone_

"CHICHI! OH KAMI! CHICHI WAKE UP! PLEASE CHI!" Goku started weeping and holding Chichi close to him.

Gohan walked into the room and saw his father and his mothers limp body. "Dad what-hap-" Gohan saw the tiny baby crying on the kitchen floor. "Dad! Get the baby!" Gohan rushed over to get the blood cover screaming infant.

" Gohan get some warm wet cloth and bring them to me I'll cut the cord….Go!" Lori had entered the room.

"R-r-right" Gohan left to get the cloth but was also crying at this point.

" What are you doing?" Goku looked at Lori.

" Taking care of your new son. Since you're more worried about the dead human." Lori cut the baby boy's cord and picked him up.

" She- She's not…." Goku held back more tears.

" Yes sorry to say she is. She's lost way to much blood. But you should be happy. You have a new son and a strong one at that. Gohan! Where are those rags!" The saiyan girl shouted.

"I-I'm coming." Gohan ran in with a bowl of water that had hand towels soaking in it.

Lori grabbed the bowl and went to the counter to clean the still screaming boy. "Shhh…" She started humming a song to the infant and he went silent. His tail began to dance. Goku stood though he was still very upset over his wife's passing he too was calmed by the hypnotizing melody. Gohan listened and closed his eyes as to forget all the terror in front of him. "There…All clean and sleeping. He really should be fed." Lori turned and saw that Goku and Gohan were standing facing her in a trance. " Oh honestly. Snap out of it. You'd think you to had never heard a lullaby before."

"What…oh…yea I have but not like that it was so calming and…well it was just a wonderful feeling that came over me anyway." Gohan opened his eyes and seemed to remember what was happening.

"All saiyan's get that song sung to them. Otherwise the babies would run wild. It calm's them down." Lori turned her attention back to Chichi who was still on the floor. " Shouldn't someone move her out of here and dispose of the body? What's the custom here?" Her words came out cold and uncaring.

"Can't you show some respect! That's my wife you're talking about!" Goku powered up once again words made him furious.

"Forgive me I simply do-"

"Dad! Calm down she's right in away we do need to bury mom or call someone right? You can't be mad at her for not knowing how we do things here. She is from another word." Gohan went to his mother and brushed her hair from her face.

The front door opened Krillin and Yamcha came in. "Hey. So wha-" Krillin gasped as he saw Chichi's body on the floor. "CHICHI!" He rushed to her side.

"Oh man….what happened Goku?" Yamcha put his hand over his mouth and walked over.

Goku powered down and sighed. "She had the baby….and….she didn't make it." Goku fought more tears. "Gohan go outside you don't need to be in here Krillin…Yamcha go with him I'll clean up here and wrap her."

" Man I'm so sorry." Krillin stood up. "Come on Gohan lets get some air."

Gohan wiped the tears from his checks. " Alright. I guess I could use some." Gohan bent down and kissed his mother for the last time. "Bye mom- I love you." The eight year old turned and walked out with Yamcha. Krillin lingered for a moment. Not knowing what to say to make the scene any better the short man let out a long breath shook his head and walked outside.

* * *

><p>"Here take him you really should." Lori handed the tiny boy to his father. " I'll get some thing to wrap her in"<p>

"No I'll do it. Just give me a moment." Goku took the boy and held him close. He sighed as he looked down at his new baby that he had no clue what to do with.

"So what are you going to name him?" Lori had begun to clean up the blood that covered the floor.

"Goten….That was the name Chichi said she wanted if it was a boy." Goku let a tear fall onto the baby's cheek.

" Hum…Goten then that's a good name for him. He seems to have your hair." Lori continued to clean to no avail.

" Yea he does. Here take him." Goku stood up and wiped his face. " Take him outside. I'll take care of Chichi and clean up. Tell Krillin to call someone so I can make some kind of arrangement I'm not quite sure what to do."

"Right. I don't want to offend you but why do you care so much for this human? I'm only curious." Lori gently took Goten.

" She was my wife and she took care of me." Goku looked at Lori. " I'm not sure how to put it she was good to me and even though I didn't ever seem to make her happy she made me happy. I'm sad that she had to go. I don't know what to do now. How I'm going to care for him. Chichi took care of Gohan when he was that age."

"Don't worry to much. He is a saiyan after all. Even if he's only half he'll be fine I'm sure. I'm sorry for your loss." Lori went outside with Goten still asleep in her arms.

Goku picked up Chichi and put her on the table. He cleaned her and changed her clothes. Then he wrapped her in there best silk sheets. He mopped the floor and cleaned away all the blood from the room. 'There it's done.' He sat at the table and held his head in his hands and let his tears fall freely onto the silk sheet that held his wife's body.

* * *

><p>Krillin came out side. Gohan was sitting on a rock beside Yamcha. "Are you okay, Gohan" Krillin put a hand on the boy's back.<p>

" No, but I will be. I'm just going to miss her so much. Why did she have to go? I should have been here. I-I just can't believe she's gone…" Gohan felt a knot in his throat.

" Gezz… I just don't know what to say little guy. I'm not good at these kinds of things. I'm really sorry though." Yamcha looked at Krillin then back to Gohan. " But at least she's in a better place now and all."

" Just shut it Yamcha. Your right you suck at making people feel better. Know wonder Bulma left you." Krillin looked at Gohan.

The boy smiled a bit. "Its okay you two. I get your trying to get me to laugh. I appreciate it really." Gohan sighed. " But I don't think that it will work for long. I just need to be alone for awhile. Tell my dad I'm sorry but I have to go I'll be back in a day or so."

"No Gohan I can let you just go. Your dad would kill me." Krillin grabbed Gohan's shoulder.

" I didn't say you would let me go. I said I'm going." Gohan jerked away and took off.

"Oh man why me." Krillin took off after him.

"Hey wait up." Yamcha called after the bald man.

"No Yamcha you tell Goku what's going on I'll be back if I can't find him."

" Ok then." Yamcha turned to head back in the Son home when Lori came out holding the new baby boy.

" What happened? Where's the one you call Krillin going? I have a message for him from Kakorrot." Lori looked at Yamcha with a stern expression.

"Well- hum- He went after Gohan." Said Yamcha stuttering over his words. For some reason the saiyan girl made him extremely nervous.

" Gohan why did he leave? No one gave him that order." Lori had a military tone in her voice.

"Well h-h-he was upset about his m-m-mom and well he n-n-needed to be alon-ee." Yamcha backed away from the girl.

Lori sighed. " Here take Goten. I'm going after Krillin to give the message." She put the sleeping infant in Yamcha's arms and took off.

" Yea but….Oh now what do I do?" Goten woke and started screaming as before. " Great like I know how to take care of a baby."

Yamcha sat down on the rock as before. '_Gezz little guy be quite'_. Yamcha tried to bouncing the baby but that only seemed to make Goten scream louder. _' I don't know what to do.' _Yamcha though. _' I know I bet your hungry.' "But where am I going to find milk for a baby." Said the long haired marshal artist. ' Bulma….Yes Bulma. She'll know what to do.' So Yamcha took off back toward the Kame house to find his ex-girlfriend…_

* * *

><p>Lori caught up with Krillin and grabbed his leg. Krillin kicked her in the face from the shock of being grabbed and not knowing who it was. "Argh…Why did you do that?" The girl let go and rubbed her chin. " Sorry I didn't know it was you. I really wouldn't have done that if I had known." Krillin had some panic in his voice.<p>

" Well I guess I shouldn't have grabbed you but I was just to easy." She laughed a bit. "Anyway, Kakorrot has a message for you. He said for you to call someone to make arrangements and that he wasn't sure what to do for the woman that died."

"Oh…Well I guess I'll just go back then I hope Gohan will be okay. Really don't like leaving him out here all alone." Krillin looked down.

"He's a saiyin. I'm sure he'll be just fine. But if you would like I'll find him and bring him back."

"No, not to offend you or anything I'm not completely sure if we can trust you yet or not. Just come back with me. Gohan grew up in these woods I just hope he comes back soon."

"Suit yourself. I'll follow you back." Lori rolled her eyes and followed Krillin back to Goku's house_…_

* * *

><p><em>(So what did you think? Next chaper wont be as sad promise. Plus some more interesting things are going to be happening. Please continue to read. R&amp;R Thanks so much..)<em>


	5. The Funeral

_( ok couldnt help it just had to get this chapter out of the way. It's alittle to long for my liking and i just had to go a head and write it so we can get to the good part lol. I like this chapter ok it was just hard to write and tie everything together. But i tried my best hope everyone likes it. Please review. Enjoy!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_The Funeral_

Goku sat thinking. _'What am I going to do now? Chichi was well she did everything in this house. She cooked and cleaned. She took care of Gohan and would have taken care of Goten. How I'm I supposed to do this without her. I mean she was the one that wanted the kids and she was the one that new how to get them. I never fully understood that. But it was fun I suppose. But now I don't know what to do how do I care for a baby? Maybe someone could help me. But who? Who do I know that knows how to care for a new born? I wonder if Bulma does. She's a girl. Or maybe one of my other friends would know. I dough Yamcha or Master Roshi would know. Krillin might. Tein most defiantly wouldn't. I miss Chichi already.' _

Goku's stomach growled. _' I wonder what she'd be cooking if she was here now….I wish she hadn't died. I wonder if the dragon balls could bring her back. I guess the way she went wasn't a natural death was it? I'm not sure….' _Goku was startle by his front door opening. " Oh Krillin its you."

" Yea it's just me. So you wanted me to call someone for you?" Krillin Said sounding rather sad.

"Yea…Who do I call to….well what do I do…" Goku stood and wiped his eyes.

" Well I guess we better call the police and a hospital. There not going to like it that you moved things but I doubt they will do anything seeing as the cause is obvious. But they will want to know and you'll want to arrange a funeral for her. I'm sure Bulma can help with that." Krillin picked up the phone and dialed.

" Right…..is everyone still outside?" Goku headed for the door.

"No. What a minute and I'll explain." Krillin talked to the police and a hospital. They deployed a ambulance and one cop car. Then Krillin turned to his best old friend. " Gohan ran off said he needed to think for about a day and would be back I tried to go after him but couldn't find him. Lori caught up with me and gave me your message and then we came back here to find that Yamcha had taken off with your new son so Lori went after him. She said she could feel what direction he went and would find him and be back. So as of right now it's just you and me old buddy." Krillin sat down on the couch.

"Oh well good I need to talk to you anyhow. I need to ask you something's." Goku sat in the chair across from his bald best friend.

"Fire away." Krillin smirked a little bit but with sadness in his black little eyes.

" Well first off do you know anything about raising a baby?"

"No man I can't say I do. But I know the basics. I know you have to give them milk and change there diapers. But other than that I really couldn't say."

" Oh well anyway the other thing was do you think the dragon balls could bring back Chichi?"

"I hate to say this man but no she died giving birth and that's considered a natural death. You could try but I don't think the dragon could do much in the way of her because it may have been her time. Do you get what I mean man."

"Yea I thought that too. I just wondered if I was wrong. Man, I don't know what to do." Goku hung his head.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Krillin leaned in on the edge of the sofa.

" Yea of course."

" Did you ever really fall in love with Chichi? I mean I know that it wasn't your idea to get married to her and I don't know you seem more worried about what you're going to do than heart broke."

" I cared for her a lot and I will miss her. What do you mean by 'in' love with her I loved her if that's what you mean just as I love you." Goku looked puzzled.

" What I mean is do you feel as though your going to die now that she's gone. Like you feel like there's a part of you missing now. Like you'll never be whole again now that she's left. Did you think about her all the time and worry about her being happy above everyone else even yourself. That's being in love. You can love in many different ways but being in love with one person is a lot different." Krillin hoped he had explained the emotion well enough that Goku could understand.

" Well when you put it that way…..I guess no I didn't. I didn't know there was such a feeling." Goku though for a moment. " I've never felt like that. Maybe for Gohan but he's my son and I'd do anything for him."

" That's not exactly what I mean but I guess it's the close's thing you have." Krillin chuckled a bit. " Man, I really am sorry though. I wish Chichi hadn't passed." Krillin looked to the window. " Looks like the ambulance is here."

* * *

><p>Lori flew across the plains headed for the kame house. ' I leave for five minutes and the idiot leaves. I was coming right back the nerve of him to just take a baby that's not his and go. I swear when I find him I'll…'<p>

"Loricendia…do you copy?" A huffy voice came over her head gear.

" I copy my lord." Lori continued to fly.

"Have you located your last objective we're running out of time here."

"Yes lord. But I'm having difficulty in getting him to come back with me it seems he has made this planet his home."

"What? Argh….We don't have time to deal with silly emotions we need him now!"

" I understand but he isn't going to agree to come if I don't attempt to be friendly to him and his people_, _then he's not going to come." Lori dropped down on Master Roshi's island.

_" Well _you're going to have to hurry it up. Frieza will be here in a matter of days. You have until tonight if he doesn't come with you leave him and we will deal with him and his puny planet accordingly if he remands there. Over and Out!" The voice left the ear piece.

Lori sighed_. " _Yamcha! Get out here NOW_!" _

The door busted open. " OH hey…I didn't know what to do so I brought him here to Bulma she got him some formula and diapers."

"Good give him to me. Kakorrot is expecting him back." Lori picked up a bag and started filling it with the supplies.

"Hold it. Just what makes you think we trust you enough with Goku's son." Bulma said holding the sleeping Goten in her arms.

" You people and your trust issues' if I wanted to kill or harm any of you I would have by now. Give Goten to me." Lori held out her arm.

Bulma reluctantly handed him to the saiyan girl. " Fine but I'm coming with you."

" If you can keep up that's fine with me." Lori went outside with the baby safely in her arms and took off into the sky like a flash of lighting.

Bulma threw her capsule into the air and got in her plane and speed off toward the Son house_. _

* * *

><p>The cops came and went. The ambulance took Chichi's body to the hospital to have the biopsy done. Goku sat in the chair and thought. Krillin had gone with the ambulance to answer any questions they may have.<p>

The door opened and Lori stepped in. Goku looked at her. She was very beautiful. With her long deep purple hair and pale skin. Her outfit unlike he'd ever seen it clung to her every curve and didn't leave much to the imagination. It was black and looked almost like scales. " What are you staring at?" Lori laid the sleeping Goten down on the sofa.

" Me? Oh I…well…I…" Goku didn't know what to say. He had never looked at a female in such a way. He had seen Yamcha, Roshi and Krillin do it but never had he looked at a girl with longing to touch her. Not even Chichi. This made him feel bad for some reason.

" Get over it I'm not here to get on a personal level with you. I need your answer. Will you help your people or not. I need to know before this day is out. If not I must leave without you. Which I don't want to do that unless I have too. So what is your decision?" Lori had a stern tone in her icy voice.

" I haven't really given it much thought. If the saiyan's win this battle what will they do next. Will you'll continue our rain of terror on innocents or will it stop. Are you all just being controlled by this monster Frieza?" Goku was also very serious and it was unusual for him.

" Yes we are all controlled by him. I can honestly say we will stop the taking over of planets. We have no use for them we just want to be left in peace. We are warriors but we never wanted to destroy weak-innocents we'd much rather make a peaceful transition that way we get more out of the deal than just a pile of rubble. " Lori used her words carefully to not offend.

" Hum…I guess I can but after Chichi's funeral I can't leave before hand."

"Fine when is it. Like I said we have to leave tonight." Lori stood up.

" Well have it this evening when the hospital calls. I'll get Bulma to help me." Goku put his hand on his head.

"Very well. I thank you Kakorrot. I will report back now." Lori stepped outside just as Bulma's plane touched the grass_. _

* * *

><p>The funeral was Beautiful leave it to Bulma the throw one together quickly. Goku had found Gohan and brought him back so he could attend it. He explained the situation and Gohan had reluctantly decided to come but only if Goku would take him with him. Goku didn't want to because of the danger in facing this Frieza but agreed to let Gohan come. After all Gohan had been training hard his whole life with Goku so he maybe able to help in some way. However, Goku still didn't like the idea of putting him in danger. Lori seemed to think it was a great idea. So that night Goku, Gohan and Lori would leave right after the funeral of Chichi.<p>

"It was a beautiful service." Said Bulma with her head hung and mascara running down her face.

" It was…" Gohan said she head hung as well.

" Are you sure it's ok if Goten stays with you?" Goku asked his old friend with the blue hair.

"Yes Goku its fine. I just wish you wouldn't go. I mean why do you have to go. How do you even know that the saiyans will not just be worse than the Frieza guy? Plus it's not as though I really concerns us here."

"Bulma I have to. I wouldn't feel right just letting this evil thing destroy more than he has already. Plus I'm kind of curious about the saiyan's. They are after all where I came from so they can't be all bad."

"They sent you here as a baby to destroy this planet. How's that not bad. If you hadn't hit your head you'd have killed us all." Bulma crossed her arms.

"Well that doesn't sound good when you put it that way but I still have to go. It's just something I have to do. You understand don't you?" Goku put his hand on her shoulder.

" I guess just come back in one piece alright?" Bulma let out a sigh.

" I will don't worry so much. I'll be fine." Goku smiled. "Come on Gohan we have to be going."

"Right let's go." Gohan handed Bulma Goten and followed after his father.

* * *

><p><em>(There now we get to go have a lot of fun with the next one hehe... tell me what you think should i keep going? R&amp;R please.) <em>


	6. No Change

_( I love this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. Hope you like it. Enjoy Please R&R)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

_No Change_

Lori set the coordinates for planet Vegeta everything was ago. Food supply was still enough to make it there. They should get there in two days. The engines checked out okay and there was plenty of fuel. _' Good we should get there fine.'_ Lori went to the back of the spaceship. " Acearontin. Are you still back here?" She looked in the gravity room. "Hello…Where are you?"

"Here." Acearontin said as he came up behind the purpled haired girl.

"Oh good. We will be leaving soon. Have you been training like I said?" Lori crossed her arms.

"Yea of course. If I'm going to go fight some weird monster I better right." He laughed absently.

" Yes. Kakorrot has decided to come."

" Good did you threaten his planet as well to get him to agree to help." The man scowled at the girl in front of him.

"There was no need. He decided to come willingly. Unlike you. Go back to the gravity room. You need the training if your going to last more than five seconds against Frieza." Lori's voice went back to its usual cold tone.

"Fine. If you say so. You just better live up to your end of the deal." Acearontin went back in the room and shut the door.

Lori rolled her eyes. _' Please your planet is as good as gone. As are you. Idiot.' _She went outside to await Kakorrot and his son. She saw them in the distant. _'Good right on time.' _

"Hey so this is the space ship. It's so big." Goku put his hand on his head.

Gohan's mouth opened a bit. "Whoa…I mean gosh this thing really can fly in space?'

" Yes…now get in we haven't a minute to lose." Lori went in the craft and the two saiyan males followed.

The door shut and Lori went to start up the ship. " You two need to go into the gravity room with Acearontin. Train as much as possible you'll need it we'll be at planet Vegeta in two days time."

"_Who's Ace…A" _Gohan said not able to say strange name.

" Oh just on in there. Talk to him for formalities_._ I'm have things to do." Lori showed them to the room.

Goku and Gohan entered the room and where instantly glued to the floor. They both gave a yell.

" Oh sorry. Hehe." Ace turned off the gravity.

"Wow what was that?" Goku sat up rubbing the back of his head.

" Just the gravity machine. It helps with training_. _You'll get used to it. So you must be Kakorrot. I'm Acearontin but you can call me Ace." The tall saiyan man offered Goku a hand up.

"Thanks. Yea I'm him and this is my son Gohan." Goku helped his son to his feet.

"Oh nice. So who's his mother? Can't be a saiyan." Ace looked down at Gohan and smiled.

" His mother just now pasted. But no she wasn't a saiyan." Goku looked down.

"Gezz sorry I didn't know. So why did you decide to come?" Ace went to a closet and opened it.

"I came to help. This Frieza sounds like a bad guy and if I did come from the saiyans and there willing to change then why not. I'm curious about where I come from anyway." Goku said casually.

"Change? Who told you that? The saiyan's don't want to change they just don't want to be destroyed. Frieza maybe a tyrant but the saiyan's are no saints. After there not under his control anymore they'll continue to destroy everything that gets in there way. There cold and just as evil as this Frieza." Ace turned from the closet. " Here put these on. You'll need them. They help you move better."

" How do you know this about the saiyan's? And it was Lori that told me they will change. She doesn't seem that bad. Although something about her makes me angry and I can't put a finger on what yet." Goku took the combat suit from Ace.

"Do you really think they'll continue to do evil? Even if they defeat Frieza." Gohan pulled his shirt off.

"Yea I know they will. Hell the only reason I'm here is so they will leave my planet alone. I'm strong but I couldn't defeat a whole army of saiyan's. I wish they would have left me forgotten. I'm really going to miss my life on Brugia." Ace went to the gravity machine.

"Man I didn't know all this I would have never agreed to come." Goku felt the anger growing inside him.

" You wouldn't have had much of a choice if you had refused. They would have simply killed you and then destroyed your planet and everything you cared about. I tried to refuse but it didn't work. I made a deal with them that if they would leave my planet untouched I'd help them. I fear that they will not honor the agreement though. But I'll be dead long before it happens. Lets get started shall we." Ace started entering the gravity setting.

" Dad what do we do?" Gohan tugged his father's leg.

" You stay here with Ace. I have to go talk to Lori. Can you open the door, Ace?" Goku walked toward the door.

"No we're stuck in here till we get to Vegeta. May as well train its too late now for you to talk to her. If you refuse then she'll blow up your planet from here. There's no talking to her she's as cold as the rest of them."

"How do you know do you know so much about them?" Goku turned to Ace.

"Well I was one of them. When I was a teenager I was sent to the planet Brugia. My mission was to terminate all life and get it ready for Frieza's men to set it up for a base. But my ship malfunctioned just as I was entering the atmosphere. It free fell to the planet's surface my ship was destroyed and I would have died if it hadn't been for the Brugeains that found me and nursed me back to my full health. I; at that point; couldn't bring myself to wipe out the ones that had saved me. So I remade my ship and was going to leave but I knew that if I was to return then my race would just send someone else to wipe the ones that helped me out. So I remained on Brugia I lived there for fifth teen years before Loricendia found me two weeks ago. I wish they would have never remembered me." Ace hung his head.

"Hum…I wonder why they didn't come and look for you? I mean if you just went missing and never came back why wouldn't they come and see what happened." Gohan asked with a puzzled face.

" I really don't know. I figure they would have but no one ever came. I was glad to be rid of them I had hoped that they would never find me." Ace sighed and shook his head.

_"_Well maybe they will change I mean you did and you grew up with the saiyan's." Goku said sounded cheerful.

" I doubt it. They aren't like me. I'm strange for a saiyan or so everyone always told me I show to much emotion. I'm not cold like all the others. I was all ways told that growing up."

" Well if your not all evil then there has to be others on Vegeta that disagree with what there race does. So that means that there is some good there that maybe worth saving." Goku sat on the floor.

_"_ But dad if there's more evil ones than good one wouldn't that be like helping the enemy?" Gohan sat next to his father.

" No Gohan if there's even one there that has a good heart then that one is worth saving. I don't believe that the saiyan's are evil. They just don't know how else to be. Maybe if someone took the time to show them that they don't have to be like that they may change. It never hurts to try." Goku looked optimistic.

" Your braver than me my friend_. _I wouldn't attempt to try get them to change seems hopeless." Ace went back to the gravity machine.

" I may as well try to do some good. But lets get training I'm dying to try out this machine.

* * *

><p>Lori put the space ship on auto. "Loricendia…..Have you taken off yet?" The same huffy voice came over her head gear.<p>

"Oh….Yes milord we will be there in two days." Lori jumped as she heard the voice.

" Good…How many are you bringing again?" Said the harsh voice.

"Three new solders, lord."

"Three you found another one?"

"Not exactly, Kakorrot has an eight year old son that he brought. I didn't see any reason to not bring the boy." Lori took the head gear off and plugged it in to the ships computer a man's face came on the screen.

"Much better. I would rather see your face as I talked to you." The man said and looked at her sternly.

" Yes. Lord I would too." Lori stood with her hands behind her back in military stance.

The man sighed. " Frieza will be here in a week maybe less. We have around one-hundred trained warriors."

Lori's mouth fell a little open. "Is- That all. There's no more than that?"

" No I'm afraid not. We are running out of time and were thin in numbers. Frieza's men already took out most of the warriors that were doing bogus missions. He was having us send ten at a time and ambushing them. It's luckily that we found out before he killed them all or we would have no one to defend us. The civilians are stepping up but there not trained and wont last long." The man scowled.

" I understand." Lori looked down.

"Good use your time wisely this may very well be your last. Over and out Lori." The man sat back in his chair.

" Over and Out…My prince." Lori bowed and the monitor switched off.

* * *

><p><em>( Oh its getting to the good part hehe..next chapter will be very interesting will update agian soon keep reading) <em>


	7. Coming in for a Landing

_( Ok this chapter was hard to write i know that i really got to get them on the planet but as i said at the begining this story will have a lot of chapters so bear with me. It an ok chapter but not the best one by far. Anyway hope you'll like it. Please R&R)_

**Chapter 6**

_Coming in for a Langing_

As the ship was getting closer to planet Vegeta Lori swhiched on the computer and made the call to the home base to report. " Prince Vegeta. Are you there lord?"

"Yes what is your position?" Vegeta's face appeared on the screen.

" Where about two hours away from arrival." Lori said as she bowed her head to the man on the screen.

"Good Frieza's ship is two days from getting here. So try and hurry up. Those new saiyan's need to be briefed." Vegeta said in a growled tone.

" Yes milord, I will put to engine in overdrive."

" Fine just get here. Oh Bardock arrived back yesterday." The prince smiled ever so slightly.

"He did I thought he was lost to us. So did any of his group make it back as well?" Lori asked sounding a little shocked.

"No just him. It surprised me as well but I'm glad we have one more to add to the number. He will be a great ally to us and my just turn the tide. He has become one of the better warriors we had these days." Vegeta sat back in his chair.

"Yes he has proved useful considering he is one of the lower classes." Lori raised her eyebrows.

" He's no elite but he's not the bottom of the barrel ether. Anyway just get here Loricendia." Vegeta hit a button and disconnected the call.

" Very well." Lori walked to the controls and upped the speed to full. _'Now to inform my passengers.' _Lori walked down the hall to the gravity room. She opened the door and walked in. Goku and Ace where sparing and Gohan appeared to be asleep. " So how's the training going?" Said Lori with her usual cold voice.

Goku and Ace stopped eminently. " Fine…" Goku said sounding a little confused at the question.

" Were coming up on planet Vegeta. You have two hours till you meet our prince and the king of all saiyans. I suppose you might want to eat something before we land. Come on." Lori turned to the door.

Gohan jumped up and ran passed her. "Did you say food!"

"Yes….oh sorry I forgot to let you all to stop and eat." Lori smiled a little and walked out.

" For some reason I doubt you forgot." Ace walked up behind her.

" What does it matter. Just be glad I decided to let you at all." Lori lead the way.

" Well I'm glad you did I was about to eat the door if I didn't get something." Goku laughed and put his hand on his head.

" Hum…" Lori raised an eyebrow. 'Go in and enjoy."

"Your not going to join us I really need to talk to you about something." Goku stopped at the door while the others went in the room and began to eat the food that was laying out on a buffet table.

"No I have other things to do. There's no need for you to talk to me. I'm not concerned with anything you have to say, Cankerroot. Just go and eat. If you must talk, then when your done, I'll be in the control room." Lori walked away quickly.

"Okay I'll talk to you then, Lori." Said Goku just as happy as ever. He went in to join Gohan and Ace.

"What do you need to talk to her about, Dad?" Gohan asked as he swallowed a mouth full of some kind of meat.

" Oh I just need to talk to her nothing important really. Just got to ask her something." Goku began stuffing all the food he could in his mouth.

Gohan shrugged and continued to eat. As did Ace who seemed to not be where of anything now that food was in front of him.

* * *

><p>Lori walked back to the control room. <em>' No one gets it. There's no point in any of this. Were all dead anyway. If I was smart I would just turn this ship around and head for a far corner of the universe and forget my duties.' <em>Lori sighed deeply. _' But then I would be a coward for all time and have no reason to live. Better to die trying then to never try at all. I suppose….but…I don't want to…die….' _Lori sat down at the controls. She wipe her hair out of her face. She sat staring at the blank monitor. Then she felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time a tear rolled down her face. _' Oh get a grip…..You're a saiyan. Not some weakly….death is nothing. So why am I so…..afraid….I've never feared death before. So why when I think of dieing do I…cry…Yes… me… crying….' _Tears were rolling like rain now down Lori's face. Like they had always been there just waiting to come out. _' It's not me…I don't care if I live or die I know….its not me….So why….' _

"Hey… you alright?" Goku had entered the room a few moments ago and saw that the girl that seemed so cold and emotionless was sobbing.

Lori turn in shock. "What are you doing in here!" She jump to her feet and slammed Goku to the wall.

" Whoa…I was just coming to talk to you like I said. No need for you to jump me." Goku had his hands up in defense.

Lori let go of Goku and sighed. " Sorry reflex…. " She walked back to her set at the control panel.

" Muph…right…Anyway, I need to know. If all saiyan's are evil and cold? Could your minds be changed if the right chance came up?" Goku walked to Lori and starred down at her.

"What…Oh I get it that fool Acearontin has been filling your head. Well guess it's time to come clean. Though I don't see why it matters. Yes I suppose to you we would all be considered evil. We kill whole nations of nothing more than money. But manly we have done this for Frieza's greed. In the last ten years the king has been trying to get out of Frieza's treaty. We don't need to concord other planets anymore our planet has well enough to stop forever and just start making treaties of our own. The king feels that we can get more of things if we don't just go and destroy. More money, technology, plus more allies. But Frieza's not happy with that. He wants us to remain his workers and has even stopped paying us five years ago. Since then we have worked for him just so he would leave us alone. Now he has decided that we're to big a threat to him…..Does that answer your preposterous question?" Lori rolled her eyes and looked back at the monitor.

"Yep that covers it. So…are you okay. You were kind of sad when I came in." Goku said in his cheery tone.

"Leave me, Kankorrot. I don't need your pity. You need forget what you saw. It'll never happen again. Now go." Lori didn't even look at the spiky haired man still standing at her side.

" Well if you say so but don't worry you'll be fine. If its death your worried about. I promise I wont let anything happen to you if I can help it." Goku turned to leave but was grabbed by the shoulder.

" What do you mean? I need on protection from some low level saiyan like _you._ How dare you! Just like your father! Think you know everything! You don't! Get out!" Lori broke down and went to her knees.

Goku looked at her with pity in his eyes and stood her back on her feet. " Hey..Listen I didn't mean that you need my protection. I was just saying that I'll watch your back. Everyone needs help sometimes it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sorry if I offended you. I'll go now. Thanks for answering me I look forward to meeting your king and asking him the same thing. I hope that he's like you." Goku let her go and walked to the door.

"What do you mean? Like me." Lori wiped her face and tried to ask him in her usual cold voice but failed.

" Not all evil. As long as a being is not all evil there's hope." Goku nodded to her and walked down the hall to where Ace and Gohan were.

* * *

><p>The planet Vegeta was in sight now and they would be landing in a matter of minutes. Loricendia took a deep breath. <em>' Home at last. I just hope that it makes it through.' <em>She got up and went to in form Goku and the others. She walked down the long metal hall. _' Kakorrot….he's so strange….it's as though he really does…care. I hope he lives through this it would be nice to have him around after. The king will like him…The king…he's changed so much in the last few years. He seems as though all the fighting has made him regret things…maybe…..But who am I to say. He may very well be the same as he was. I can only hope that this time under Frieza has changed his mind about working for others.' Lori got to the door and opened it. " It's time you all better get changed and looking your best for the king and prince. Were landing in fifteen minutes." Lori shut the door before the men had time to say anything. _

"Right guess this is it. Gezz….I'm nervous. Are you, dad?" Gohan got up and started changing.

" Not really, Gohan. I'm anxious." Goku pulled off his combat suit that was ragged out from training. " You know even though we were only in that room for two days I feel a lot stronger. Strange right?"

"Not really man. That camber was specially designed to make saiyan's stronger within only a short amount of time." Ace handed Goku a new combat suit this one was black instead of blue it also had an armor chest plate.

" Really? I wonder how much stronger I'd get if I stayed in there a week. I got to try it after I bet Frieza." Goku pulled on the suit and sat on a chair.

" YOU beat Frieza? HA man I wish I had your cocky attitude. You'll be luckily to last five minutes in this fight." Ace put on his suit which was identical to Goku's and Gohan's.

" He's not cocky. If he says he can then I wouldn't doubt him. My dad's really strong and he can do it you'll see." Gohan shot an irritated look at Ace.

" I didn't mean to upset you little guy. It's just Frieza's no joke. He's rumored to be the most powerful of all creatures in the universe. I just wouldn't underestimate him." Ace sat down

" Oh I'm not going to do that I just always go into a fight with high hopes. If I don't beat him then I don't. But I'm going to give him my all." Goku smiled.

* * *

><p><em>( So what did you think? Next one will be better and i will have it up by tomarrow night hopefully. R&amp;R) <em>

**Ss4Fan: **Thank you for your review i am really glad thatyou started reading. I would have messaged you but couldn't. Please continue to read and review. =)


	8. The Stowaway

_( k i just had to have Piccolo sorry. I couldn't think of a better way to put him in this fic but to me any how its just not dbz without him lol. Hope you like this chapter it made me laugh writing it. Please R&R . Enjoy)_

**Chapter 7**

_The Stowaway_

Gohan walked down the hall. _'Where is it?' _The boy clenched his pants. 'I have to find it. _Gezz this place is like a maze.' _Gohan ran to a room. _'Maybe this is it.' _He opened the door. '_Nope just another broom closet.' _He ran to the next one and opened it. _'No oh kami. If the next one isn't a bathroom then I'm just going I can't hold it anymore.' _Gohan ran to the next room. Lori came over the intercom. "We are now entering the atmosphere. Gohan you need to come to the control room now!" Gohan sighed. He opened the door and let what he was holding go. "Ahhh. That's better." Gohan smiled.

"GOHAN!" An unexpected voice startled the young peeing boy.

"P-PP- Piccolo! What are you doing here!" Gohan jumped back.

"Well I was coming to help you!" The green namek stood up his head still dripping.

"Gosh Mister Piccolo. Why didn't you just say you wanted to come? I'm sure my dad wouldn't have minded." Gohan said with an embarrassed expression.

"Grr…I..well if you must know I wasn't going to let anyone know till the ship landed. I wasn't expecting to be urinated on." Piccolo looked around for a towel.

"GOHAN! You have one minute to get here were landing!" Goku voice came over the speaker.

"Oh man. We have to go. Now if we don't we'll be late meeting the King!" Gohan ran off to the control room.

" Oh sure. This should be interesting to say the lest.' Piccolo ran after the boy. Though he failed to find anything to dry himself with.

Gohan reached the control room doors. He stepped inside just as the ship landed. " Gohan! Finally." Lori rushed up to him. " You stand here next to you father."

"B-But.." Gohan said trying to tell them about Piccolo.

"No get over there now!" Lori pushed him next to Goku.

"No get over there now!" Lori pushed him next to Goku.

"Where were you, son." Goku looked down and grinned.

" I went to find a bathroom. But I found P-"

"Me…" A deep voice came from behind the group of saiyan's.

"PICCOLO!" Goku exclaimed.

Lori zipped around to see the tall green man in the door way. " Oh great. How am I going to explain that."

"Oh don't worry he's a great fighter. So why are you here, Piccolo?" Goku said with an eyebrow raised.

" Well you didn't really expect me to miss a fight like this did you? Besides you always wind up needing my help for something don't you." Piccolo walked toward Goku.

"No not really but I'm glad to see you." Goku smiled and patted Piccolo on the back.

"Huph..yeah." Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"So I take it you know each other?" Ace said trying to slap the shock from his face.

"Oh yeah…me and him go way back. See he used-" Goku stopped when Lori slapped a hand on his mouth.

" Save it! You two will have time to talk later. Now we have to exit." The main door gave way. " Oh and Kakorrot…"

"Hum?"

"Your explaining the little green man." Lori walked off the ship followed by Ace.

"LITTLE! Why I arête!" Piccolo said in anger.

"No Piccolo. Don't bother. Not here." Gohan said grabbing the tall Namek's cloak.

Piccolo glared but listened to the boy's advise. Goku followed Ace. Gohan was at his father's heels and Piccolo in the back. As they walked onto the platform the first thing they saw was an enormous castle straight in front of them. The three in back stopped and gasped. None of them had ever seen anything like it. It was rust in color and the towers were pointed like swords. The main doors were made of glass. They were beautiful, edged in gold with a pattern like no other.

" Come on. We don't have all night!" Lori called to the three gaping males.

They all snapped out of it as soon as they herd her voice and began to walk toward the great palace. As they walked they noticed the statues along the side the bridge that they were crossing. All of them Saipan and all looked as though they were of some importance.

"Hey Lori. Who are all these saiyan's?" Asked Goku who had caught up with her and Ace.

"That doesn't matter as of now just be quite and maybe you wont lose your head. You are classified as a deserter you know." Lori kept at her speed and didn't even turn to look at Goku.

"No I didn't know that. Gezz saiyan are just a little to serious don't you think?" Goku chuckled.

" You really just need to shut it Kakorrot." Lori rolled her eyes but for some reason she had wanted to smile at the goofy man at her back.

They reached to large glass doors. "Now…" Lori turned. "Oh get up here already." She motioned to Gohan and Piccolo who where still walking. " Now…As for you Aceirontin. Speak when spoken to and use the proper respect. You know what I mean. Kakorrot…since you and your party just…" Lori considered what she should say. " Don't say anything unless the king or prince directly speaks to you. Got it."

"Got it. But what about Piccolo? Didn't you want me to explain why his here." Goku asked.

Lori sighed and shook her head. " No…. let him tell the king why he decided to come. Uninvited I might add."

Piccolo crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath. Lori ignored him and went in the opening doors. The main hall was empty all but one every large saiyan with a bald head. "Nappa go and announce my return." The doors closed behind them.

"Right…Hum..who's the big green one?" Nappa looked Piccolo up and down.

" A stowaway. But he's here to help." Lori looked back at the namek with a cold expression.

" Very well." Nappa walked through a small door to the right of the room.

"Now what?" Ace leaned on a pillar that held the large room up.

" We wait." Lori cut her eyes at the saiyan.

Gohan looked around. He felt so small in this room. With its six red pillars right down the middle and the long stained glass windows it reminded him of a church he was once in a long time ago. That was the day he had meet Piccolo.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback Two years ago<span>_

Evil had come to planet earth. Goku had tried to fight them but there where to many. He'd kill one and more would come.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried out.

"Go in Gohan in the church now!" Goku continued to fight.

Gohan ran in the old a abandoned church. He looked around. It was a lovely old church. Gohan sat down and sobbed.

" Oh stop it would you." A tall green man appeared out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Gohan looked up.

" Well today it looks as though I'm here to help your father before his gets himself killed. He really should train you if you to be with him." Piccolo walked pasted the boy towards the doors.

" My mom wont let me train. She thinks it will damage my brain." Gohan stood up.

"Humph…Not is going to get you killed. Anyway, seems I have to help your father. Though I really hate to I don't want these puny things to take my glory from me." Piccolo walked out of the church.

Gohan smile at the memory of Piccolo before he had decided to join the good side. _' I'm glad he did though. I would've never got to train if it hadn't been for him.' _

* * *

><p>"The king and prince will see you now." Nappa came back in the hall.<p>

Lori took a deep breath and walked forward. The group of saiyan males and the namek followed close behind her. They went in the throne room. In the center were two golden chairs and in the chairs there was a short man a little older than Goku with hair that was like black fire atop his head. In the chair next to him was an older man with the same hair. They both had the same emotionless expression.

"Enter…" Said the older man in the taller sit.

Lori walked to the middle in front of the men. She went to one knee. "My lords."

"Loricendia. I see you have found some of our lost men."

"Yes my king."

"You may stand. Loricendia." The king scowled at the others.

"Aceirontin. So your not dead after all. Why didn't you come back from your mission_?" _

Ace stepped forward and went to a knee as well. " I…made friends with the inhabitants. I didn't want them destroyed, milord."

"Hum…well seeing as we need all the help I'll pardon you this time. But know this…You will never return to the planet and since we can't trust you after this battle you somehow manage to live you will remain in prison for the rest of your days." The king said in a snarl.

" Yes, milord." Ace let a small tear roll down his face.

"Nappa get him out of my sight. Take him to the solders courts."

"Yes King Vegeta." Nappa grabbed Ace by the arm and lead him out.

"Now…Kakorrot is it?" The king's eyes moved to Goku.

"Me? Right …hi." Goku said with a goofy smile on his face.

The king scowled and was a little shocked. Lori closed her eyes. " Forgive him lord. He doesn't know the customs." Lori walked passed Goku. "Didn't I tell you to be quite." She whispered to Goku.

"Forgive him? I'll look passed it for now. So tell me why he didn't return from his mission." The king looked simply annoyed.

" He was a baby when he was sent. It seems he was dropped on his head down a ravine and forgot what he was supposed to do there." Lori wanted badly to bite her bottom lip she was nervous as to how the king would respond.

" HAHAHAAA….." King Vegeta laughed. " Are you serious? Well that explains a lot. Very well Kakorrot your pardon will stay and you may go back to this earth when we're done here. In fact it may prove useful. They would be a good planet to get resources from. Perhaps some kind of treaty could be formed between us and the humans I hear that they are intelligent just weak in body. Tell me of your planet, Kakorrot." The king sat up very straight.

"Oh can I talk now?" Goku looked at Lori in approval_. She nodded. _" Well yes there are lots of scientist that are on earth. One of them is a good friend of mine come to think of it."

" Good Good. Well Kakorrot I do hope you live. I have you next to a very good solder one that has been awaiting you to come back. Now who's the boy?" King Vegeta looked at Gohan who jumped.

" That's my son Gohan. He really wanted to come. He loves a good fight." Goku smiled at Gohan.

"Very well. He can be placed next to you. Now as for the green fellow in the back. Why was I not informed of you?"

"I'm from Namek, king. I came to help the boy nothing more." Piccolo crossed his arms but bowed his head in respect.

" Hum…very well as long as you're here to fight with us I don't see much of a reason not to allow it." King Vegeta rubbed his eyes. "Son you Take over from here I'm going to retire for the night."

"Yes father." The shorter man said as he stood up.

King Vegeta walked to a door to the left of the room and went through it. "Now I'm sure you have an idea as to why you're here. Frieza will be here in a matter of two days. You will be training for a day and a haft then use the rest of the time to rest up for the battle. Kakorrot and your son. You two will be training with Bardock who is waiting for you in the solder's corridors. As for you namek. You may do as you wish. We have no concern for you. Loricendia." The prince looked at the saiyan girl.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta." Lori bowed her head.

"Show them to the corridor. That is all for now. Get a goodnight's rest you'll need it for the morning's training." Prince Vegeta stood up and exited the room by the same door his father had.

_" Follow me." Lori raised a finger and motioned for the group. _

_" Is all the royalty hare named Vegeta?" Asked Goku. _

_"Yes in away. For now anyway. The Queen died many years ago." Lori answered. _

"Oh…Sorry to here that. So who's this Bardock that's going to be training us_. _Is he a good fighter?" Goku was right beside Lori starring at her with intent.

Lori let herself smile without thinking. " Well you should know. He's your father Kakorrot."

Goku stopped. He was stunted at what she had said. "My….Father."

"Wow really? So I have a grandpa that I've never met?" Said Gohan who seemed more excited than shocked.

"Yes you sound happy to here that Gohan." Lori looked down at the boy.

" Well yeah. Never thought I'd meet my dad's, dad." Gohan looked at his father who was still standing where they left him.

"Are you coming, Kakorrot?" Lori looked down the hall at the shocked Goku_. _

"Oh…Yeah I guess…hum that just was unexpected. I've never considered meeting my Father I always assumed he was dead." Goku scratched his head.

" Nope not dead. He is one of our best. Strange to say the lest. Here we are." Lori opened the door.

There must have been thirty saiyan's in the room small cots were all around. Lori went to three open ones. " You three will sleep here. Bardock!" A saiyan man with spiky hair just as Goku's came over. "Your son has been briefed I'll let you to prepare him for the battle." Lori bowed her head slightly and walked away.

" So you're my father." Goku said nervously and put his hand on his head_. _

* * *

><p><em>( So the next one should be interesting. I liked this one though. R&amp;R please. )<em>


	9. Meeting's and Goodbye's

_( This one is the reason for the M rating. So this is the warning. Hope you like it. Please Review)_

**Chapter 8**

_Meeting's and Goodbye's_

Goku nervously looked at the saiyan man in front of him. _' I can't believe this. Gosh I don't know what to say.' _Goku looked down.

" Its alright Kakorrot. I know this must be strange for you. But yes I am your father. I'm sorry that we haven't met before this. Unfortunately we don't have a lot of time to talk. You have to get some rest. Your going to need it for tomorrow." Bardock looked at Goku with a longing expression. The older saiyan man put his hand on Goku's shoulder. "I'm glad to have you back…Get some sleep." Bardock dropped his hand to his side.

" Right. I hope we do get a chance to get to each other. I look forward to your training, father. Good night." Goku said trying to not show how anxious he was to get to know his long lost father.

" Good night…" Bardock turned. " My…son." Bardock walked to his cot and laid down.

" So that was him?" Gohan who couldn't muster up the courage to say a word till now.

" Yeah…" Goku felt bad that he hadn't said something more to his father. _' No worries. Tomorrow. Yes tomorrow I'll get to know him. I guess I need to do as he says and get some sleep. ' _Goku looked at Gohan. "Lets get some rest Gohan. Hey where did Piccolo go?"

" I-um well I don't really know. I was kind of in shock when I saw my new grandpa. I didn't pay attention. Man, I wish I had said something." Gohan looked down.

"Hey…Don't worry we'll have plenty of time to get to know him tomorrow. Lets just get some rest."

"What about Piccolo?" Gohan sat on his cot and stretched.

" Yes what about Piccolo." A huffy deep voice said.

"Oh there you are. Where'd you get off to?" Goku looked up from his cot.

"I was taking a shower." Piccolo said and sat on his cot that was in front of Gohan's.

" Oh why didn't you just wait till morning I always take one right before training. It helps to relive tension." Goku laid on his cot and sighed.

" Well I would have waited but Gohan had a bit of a blather problem earlier." Piccolo laid on his cot as well.

Gohan went red. "Piccolo!"

" Don't Piccolo me. I just had to get it off of me it didn't smell very attractive." Piccolo closed his eyes.

"HAHAHA…..You mean Gohan peed on you!" Goku busted out laughing.

" Dad.." But Gohan to started to laugh.

" Ha..ha..ha. Very funny now go to sleep you two, haft the night is almost over." Said Piccolo in an annoyed voice.

Goku still snickering. " Right good night you two."

"Night, dad." Gohan turned on his side and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Lori leafed Goku and Bardock. <em>' That must be nice. Bardock has always wanted to meet Kakorrot. It always seemed that it pained him in some ways to not have him here. Hum…' <em>Lori walked down the hall and up some stairs. _' Maybe I shouldn't go tonight. Its not as though he cares.' _Lori sighed. _' He did request my presents when I returned. It just hurts a lot. What if I can't hide it. What if we both die in a few days and this is the last time.' _Lori came to a door and stopped. She took a deep breath. _' I suppose I should find out if he does have any feelings of me at all. If this is to be my last days I may as well find out.'_ Lori knocked three times. The door opened slightly. So she pushed it the rest of the way open and walked in the room. She closed the door behind her.

The room was almost to dark to see. If there hadn't been a single candle lit on a round table it would have been impossible to see anything at all. However, Lori didn't need light to see in this room. A room she had visited many times in the last two years. She walked to the table that held the candle she blew it out. Then she went to the window and opened the thick drapes. Moonlight shone in the magnificent bed room.

"You know that isn't such a good idea." A voice came out of the darkness.

" Yes I know. But I like the moon light." Lori turned and sat on the bed. She ran her fingers though her deep purple hair. A hand came on the middle of her back.

" Come to me." The voice said in almost a whisper.

Lori turned slightly to her right. Then she was grabbed violently by her waist and pushed to the bed. She didn't resist and she let the man from the darkness take her once again.

" That will be all. You may go." Said the voice in a cold tone.

Lori's heart sank as she sat up on the bed holding the sheet to her chest. _' I must tell him. I have to.' _"Vegeta…" She said in a hushed voice.

"Hum… What?" Prince Vegeta's voice was emotionless.

" What am I….to you?" The question leafed Lori's lips before she could stop it.

"What are you? You should know that." The prince said sounding somewhat annoyed by her asking him that.

" Please." Lori turned to look at him fighting back her emotions. "Just tell me. I-l need to know. Before I die if I mean anything to you at all."

"Oh that…No you don't." Vegeta's answer was so calm and direct that there could be no doubt.

Lori took a deep breath. " Right…." She stood up and put her torn clothes back on.

" Oh…and Loricendia." Said the ever calm prince. " Don't ever question me. I'll let it pass this time."

Lori felt as though someone had stuck a knife in her heart but she held strong. " Yes, milord." She walked out of the room and shut the door. _' Why did I have to ask. I'm so stupid.' _Lori dropped to the floor and hugged her knees. A few tears rolled down her cheek. She breathed in deep. _' I'm done. No I wont let him break me.' _She stood up and started walking fast down the hall then down the steps she was almost running she turned a corner and slammed in to something hard. So hard in fact it knocked her from her feet but she was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Whoa…Where are you going in such a hurry?" Goku said as he looked at Lori.

"I…back to my corridors'." Lori said a little surprised to see the tall saiyan still holding her. " Let go would you."

" Oh right." Goku let her go and she dropped to the floor.

"Argh…You could have stood me up first!" Lori got to her feet somewhat angry.

" But you said-"

" I know what I said!" Lori took a deep breath and rubbed her temple. " What are you doing out of bed, Kakorrot."

" Oh I was looking for food. Say are you ok? You look like your upset." Goku bent his knees to look at the saiyan girl who was shorter than him.

" I'm fine. Looking for food then." Lori looked at the man before her.

"Yea I'm starved. Plus I'm way to anxious to sleep right now. So I figured a full stomach would help." Goku had his big goofy smile.

" Right…" Lori let out a breath. " Follow me to the kitchen. You'll never find it own your own."

In the kitchen there was mass amounts of food. Just about every kind you can think of. Goku of course dig right in grabbing everything he could. Lori sat and watched him. _' He certainly has the appetite for a saiyan that's for sure.' _

" Your not going to eat?" Goku looked at her.

"Not now you go ahead." Lori looked down at the tea she had and got lost in her thoughts.

" What is it? You know you can tell me I wont go telling everyone." Goku had his head turned a little and stared at the girl.

" Its not your concern, Kakorrot. Now finish eating and I'll take you back." Lori stood up and walked to a window.

" Is it death? Don't worry so much. You'll be fine." Goku got up and went over to her.

" No its not death I'm afraid of. Its…" She stopped. " Stop it! Stop acting like you care."

"Acting? I'm not acting if I didn't care then I wouldn't ask. Calm down." Goku put a friendly hand on her shoulder and then notice that the clothes she had on though it looked as if they were the same ones she had on earlier they were torn in places. " Hey what happened to your clothes?"

" I don't understand you, Kakorrot. Why are you asking me?" Lori looked at him puzzled.

"Because I care is all. I care about you." Goku looked as though she was making him nervous.

"Right….Are you done with the food?"

" Yeah nice and full. Thanks." Goku patted his belly.

" Good lets get you back. You need some sleep before the sun rises." Lori walked to the doors and went out.

* * *

><p>In the morning horns blew as the sun barely pecked over the horizon. Every saiyan in the warrior corridor was ether up already or waking. Goku sat up and yawned. "Gohan wake-up." Goku shook his still sleeping son.<p>

" So are you ready to start training?" Bardock came over to were they were.

"Yea just give me a minute to pull on my combat suit, Father." Goku sounded a little less nervous this time.

"Good I'll wait for you in the hall. We're not going to where all the others go. I have a better idea where we can train. All of us." Bardock looked down at Gohan and smiled.

" Oh…good morning, Sir." Gohan said noticing that Bardock had looked at him.

" Good morning. What is your name?"

"Gohan."

"That's a fine name. I like it. You can call me grandpa if you'd like." Bardock put a hand on Gohan's head and roughed up his hair.

* * *

><p><em>( So that wraps put this chapter. Will have the next one up by monday. R&amp;R)<em>


	10. Training with Others

_( K i love this one some what long but I didnt want to stop lol i just kept going till it felt right. Anyway hope you likes it =)_

**Chapter 9**

_ Training with Others_

Goku and Gohan got on there suits. Piccolo looked down at Gohan. "I'm going to check the planet out. Someone needs to find out what these saiyans are really like and if the girl was right or if there just a bunch of violent monkeys." Piccolo turned to walk out.

"But Mister Piccolo? Don't you want to come with us to train?" Gohan ran up beside the large green Namek.

"No four's a crowd and you to need to bond with your new family. I'd just be in the way. Anyhow, I really want to know what we've got ourselves into. You and your dad have fun training. And Gohan…Train harder than ever you need it." Piccolo had a worried look but turned and walked away.

Gohan sighed. "Ready to go?" Goku walked up.

"Yea I guess, Dad." Gohan looked up at his father.

"Good lets go find my dad." Goku laughed.

Bardock was waiting outside. _'I hope this helps them. I don't want to lose my son again. And I really don't want my son's son to fall either.' _Bardock let a breath of air out. "Oh there you are. You two ready?"

"Yep all set. I can't wait to train with you." Goku beamed.

"Me too I'm anxious." Gohan smiled up at the two saiyan men.

"Good, good. Let's go. You two can fly, right?" Bardock raised an eye brow.

"Oh yeah." Said Gohan sounding even more excited than before.

"Well then just follow me." Bardock walked down the hall.

Goku and Gohan followed eagerly. They got to a door and Bardock opened it. It led to a field outside of the castle. "Come on lets fly." Bardock took off followed by the two.

As the three landed Goku and Gohan looked at the huge waterfall in front of them. "Wow is this where were training?" Gohan asked as he looked at the water.

"No this is just the door." Bardock smiled.

"Door to what?" Goku turned and looked at Borcock.

"Time. It's a door to time." Bardock started to go in.

"Wait! How much time?" Goku called.

"Through the water fall is a cave. In there time almost stops time from moving on the outside world. Two years in there is a day out here. It's the perfect place to train when you don't have a lot of time." Bardock smiled.

"Whoa that's amazing! How was it made?" Goku said astounded.

"I don't really know. It was a thing of legend here. My father told me about it. But he said that only the brave and very strong make it to the other side and that most that go in never come back out." Bardock got into the pool of water.

"So how do you know that we will come back?" Gohan asked.

"I don't. I've never seen it for my self. Just herd the stories. No one ever comes here. They all think it's just a false tell." Bardock waited for Goku and Gohan to catch up with him. He was at the base of the rather large waterfall.

"So why are you just now trying it out?" Goku asked.

"Well I've never really needed to and I didn't really want too. Honestly I don't know how much I believe the story ether but we my as well try. This fight with Frieza may very well be our last and I don't want to fight knowing that I didn't do everything necessary to prepare." Bardock looked into the waterfall. "Well it's now or never." He walked in to the falls and was swallowed up out of sight.

"He's right. Well come on Gohan. Let's do this." Goku looked at his son.

"But dad. What if we never come back? What if-" Gohan said sounding a little afraid.

" Gohan we may both die in two days. This could be the only way we can beat this guy. Two days of training will be no where near enough training to do much good. We have to try." Goku looked in the falls and followed his father.

"DAD!" Gohan could no longer see his father. " Fine…." Gohan took a deep breath and went in the falls.

* * *

><p>Lori was in her room at the castle. She sat on the bed and looked out of the window to the fighters below. <em>' There all fools. Two days of training. Like that will make a difference.' <em>She looked again. Then she noticed that Goku wasn't there. _'Hum I wonder were Kakorrot is. Bardock must have taken him somewhere else to train. I hope he makes it through this.' _

_Knock…knock….knock _

Lori jumped. " Come in."

A small elderly woman came in the room. "The prince requests your presents this evening."

"Oh….Does he. You may tell the prince that I'm not going to be here. So I can come tonight. That's all, Pennia." Lori closed her eyes.

"He wont be happy with you miss. You may want to reconsider." Pennia's voice sounded old and weak.

" I don't care what he's happy with. Let him find a new whore. I'm done." She turned and walked past the old saiyan.

" Oh I see. He must have hurt you. Did he? Young saiyan's you don't see what you have." Pennia shook her head.

"What I have? I have nothing. He was just using me to please himself. He has no feeling or caring for me why should I care how he feels if I deny him. You don't know, Pennia. Just move a side I have to go." Lori brushed by Pennia.

Lori raced down the hall. She was still wearing her white night gown that she had changed into the night before once she and Goku had departed from the soldiers corridor. She went into a guest room and went in to it. She opened the window that lead to a balcony. She went out on to it and took to the shy. Tears pouring down her face. _' Where can I go that no one will see me. I have to be alone.' _She wiped her face and thought. _' I know…' _She flew to the waterfall that Goku, Gohan and Bardock had just been swallowed by. She sat by the pond of water and looked at herself. She had never cared for how she looked. With her short noise and full lips. Her eyes where like black cols in color and her skin was white as lace. Though most thought of her as beautiful she could never see why. _' I wonder if this pain will ever stop.' _More tears fell freely. _' I wonder if Kakorrot felt like this when his woman on earth died? Could he have been covering how he really felt? He was rather upset when he found her limp body. Maybe he was. I must have made him so angry when I didn't even attempt to make him feel better. I hate having to be this way. Like I have no emotions, like I'm numb. I wish I was…' _Lori cupped her face and let herself cry hard.

* * *

><p>Gohan had made it through to the other side of the falls. It had been very difficult getting through the rushing water. It was like fighting but also having a hundred pounds crashing down on your back. He was on his hands and knees panting. " Gosh that was horrible." Gohan tried to stand but fell to the floor instead. "Man…" Gohan panted and turned himself to his back. " I'm so worn out." Gohan looked around. "Dad….Grandpa! I made it…." But there was no answer. Gohan forced himself to sit up. There was no one anywhere. In fact there was nothing anywhere. Gohan looked around. The room was square and a deep blue color. There was no light yet Gohan could see just fine. "DAD!….Anyone…." Gohan started to cry. "HELP! WHERE AM I! DAD PLEASE ANSWER ME!"<p>

" Argh…No need to shout. I have been sleeping here for three millenniums. Now who are you and why are you in my home?" A voice came from no where.

" What? Who's there show yourself!" Gohan got to his feet with all that was left of his strength.

" WHO I'm I? WHO ARE YOU WAKENING ME FROM MY SLEEP BARGING IN MY HOME!" The voice was angry and the room turned red.

" EEP…Alright…I'm Gohan I came in through the waterfalls with my father and grandpa. We where coming to train. An old story said that if you passed through then you could do two years worth of training in a day normal time. That's why I came in here." Gohan said sat he sat back on the floor.

" Oh not another one. I get so tired of training little ones. Very well Gohan. What did you bring me?" The voice sound annoyed.

" Bring you but I didn't know I had to bring you anything." Gohan said sounding a bit scared.

" Well what do you have then?"

" Humm. …" Gohan searched his pockets he found a pencil and a hard candy. " I have these…will it do?" Gohan handed up the items.

" Hummm….I suppose…."

The pencil and the candy disappeared from Gohans hand. "Wha- " Gohan was shocked.

"Now since we have a lot of time together we best get started."

"Wait can I ask something, sir." Gohan said.

"Yes if you must."

"What is this place?"

"This is the blank room of the spirits."

"So who are you?'

" I am Alasdair. Eldest of all the spirit's."

"Oh.. Do you know if my dad and grandpa are ok?" Gohan asked eagerly.

" Yes two others went through. Azel has them now." Said Alasdair.

" Great can I go join them?" Gohan shoot to his feet.

" NO! Young ones come to me. Old ones to him that's how it's always been. Ever since we made this planet. Now let's begin, Gohan."

Gohan sat back on his knees. " You mean I have to do this alone without my dad. Or anyone?"

" Yes it appears that way." Alasdair paused. " But you will be stronger for it child. That is what you come to me as but for you. This time will be longer than two years."

" What how long!" Gohan fought back tears.

" Five years for you to complete. Then and only then will you be read." Alasdair said dryly.

" No I can't be here that long. Frieza will be here in two days normal time. It would take to long."

" Silly child on the outside only a day will past. You will have time to go and fight this Frieza. Now what accommodations do you acquirer?"

" How can that be? My Grandpa said th-"

"I'm very aware of what he said but he didn't know how this works completely. After so long details get lost. Now how would you like your room to look boy."

" I guess like my old one back home. I miss it." Gohan looked down.

"Very well then."

Suddenly the blue room changed. Gohan looked around and realized he was sitting now on his bed. _' Dad…Where are you?' The boy began to cry. _

* * *

><p><em>( Poor Gohan =( But dont worry he'll be fine he makes it ok i promise =) Anyway next one is going to be good. So keep reading and reviewing Please.) <em>


	11. Getting to know the Spirits

_( This one is a little shorter than last time. Hope you like it. R&R)_

**Chapter 10**

_Getting to know the Spirits_

"Oh stop would you?" Alasdair's voice boomed from above.

"I can't. I-I've never been without my dad or mom. I cant do this" Gohan's voice cracked while tears fell from his face.

"Oh I get it your still a baby. Is that it. Ahhh. This is not going to be easy. Nor will you be the same when you leave here Gohan. But you will be better for it. You will be a man."

" I don't see why I should even bother with this. I don't want to be here anymore. Just let me back out and I'll wait on my dad." Said Gohan tears finally had stopped.

" Oh no I cant let you out till you training is complete. It's the rules and we can't go breaking them. Now get some rest we start soon so rest and I'll be back when its time." Alasdair's voice drifted away.

"Wait don't go! I-I" Gohan fell back on the bed. "How am I going to do this?"

* * *

><p>Goku fell through the last of the water fall. <em>'Man that was hard.' <em>He was trying to catch his breath when suddenly someone came crashing down on his back.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, son." Bardock rolled off of Goku.

"Its alright I wasn't expecting that is all." Goku rolled to his back trying to steady his breathing.

" So where do you think we are?" Bardock looked around and sat up breathing normal.

The room that they were in was a bright white. So bright in fact that it stung there eyes. "I don't know it doesn't look like anything I was expecting." Goku said making himself sit up.

" What where you expecting?" Bardock raised an eyebrow.

" I don't know but not this. Its just so overwhelming." Goku squinted as his eyes tried to adjust.

"Yeah I guess your right." Bardock stood up.

"Hummm…" Said a voice from no where.

" What was that?' Goku got to his feet.

" I don't know. But I don't like it." Bardock took a fighting stance.

" Oh…Calm down. Its not as though you could fight me even if you wanted to." The voice said booming from above.

" Who are you?" Goku said also taking a stance.

" Oh me? I am Azel."

" Azel, what is your purpose?" Bardock asked firmly.

" To guild you through your training. Both of you in fact." Azel said.

" Both of us…." Goku looked around. " Hey where's Gohan. He should have been through here by now."

" Gohan….I don't know of any Gohan."

" My son…he's only eight. Do you know if he's ok!" Goku asked sounding worried.

" Oh the boy you mean. Yes his fine he's with Alasdair now." Azel sounded bored.

" Why isn't he here?" Bardock asked.

" Because of his age. Are all you two going to do is ask me idiotic questions?"

" Oh sorry. Right training. But-" Goku still had some questions.

" OH goodness….look your son is fine. I'm a sprit of this world. I'm the youngest and I don't have a lot of patience. We need to get started if we're to get this done. I think for you. You'll need four years. And you the older one you'll need three. Yes that sound be fine."

"What? But we can't stay that long Frieza is-" Bardock protested but was cut off.

" Look you can only stay here till your strength level is increased by one thousand. Then you can go and don't try coming back you already missed your youth training so you can only enter this time. In the outside world only a day will pass." Azel said. " Now what kind of comadations do you need?"

" So are we going to train together? How is it possible if I'm doing four years and my father is doing three?" Goku asked having even more questions now than before.

"ARGH….Yes you will train together. He will leave when his time is up. But you will remain here for a year after. When you leave this place it will be only minutes after your father. NOW! Tell me your accommodations." Azel's voice sounded very angry.

" Just a cot and the essentials for me I don't need much." Bardock said wiping the water out of his hair.

" Fine and you?"

" I guess I'd like my house back home if you-" Goku stopped and was shaken to a set in his living room. He got up. " Wow it's exactly the same good work."

"Think nothing of it. Really. Now get some rest I need some as well. And please don't question anymore."

" Right sorry it's just this world is all new to me is all." Goku scratched his head."

"Humph….well if the saiyans hadn't decided to forget this place you wouldn't have had to ask. So I guess it's not all your fault I suppose. I just get irritated easily." Azel said calmly.

" Oh why did they forget?" Goku asked not thinking.

" Ahhh…because the last one to come in here died. That was three thousand years ago. Now its nothing but a legend. I'm glad of it they were getting to powerful anyway."

" How did he die the last one?" Goku sat in his kitchen.

" She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't take the training. However she was a princess and the saiyan's didn't like it when she didn't return. The king forbid anyone from using the training until his daughter returned. So no one ever came back in." Azel said trying to keep his temper.

"Wow I didn't know any of that." Bardock opened the door to Goku's home.

" No you wouldn't would you. Now get some rest I'll return when it is time to start. Get a good rest you'll need it if your to survive the first day." Azel's voice trailed off .

" Oh bye then." Goku was rummaging in the frig. " Aahhh….food you want some father. I'm starving."

" Yes I'd love some lets eat then go sleep till training. So how has your life been? I've missed so much I'd like to here about it."

Goku sat down with the premade food from the frig. He told Bardock all about his grandpa Gohan and being raised in the woods. About Bulma and the dragon balls. Then of master Roshi and his training with Krillin. How he fought in the marshal arts tournaments and all his adventure's along the way. By the end of talking both of them had laughed and cried but it brought the to closer to knowing each other.

" Ahhh… good and full." Goku patted his stomach.

" Me too. Well I'm off next time I'll tell you about me. I liked getting to spend time with you, my son." Bardock smiled and walked out to where his little tent was.


	12. Bardock's First Test

_( This one is so much better than the last one. Hehe. I was sleeply when i was writing the last one but this one thouoh it took me all day to write i love it. Hope you enjoy it too. R&R)_

**Chapter 11**

_Bardock First Test_

A year had pasted for Goku and Bardock. They had improved greatly. " Wow I'm impressed. Kakorrot you have increased your power by two hundred. Very good. As for you Bardock your power level has increased by three hundred. I'm glad to tell you both that your first year was successful and there for you don't have to start over. Now would you like new accommodations or will the old ones do?" Azel said sounding cheerful which was usual for the young spirit.

" No but you can remove mine. I never use it. As you know." Said Bardock who had been staying with Goku since the second day of training.

" Very well. I will do so. Now take rest. Your test is tomorrow." Azel said almost yawning.

" Test? What kind of test?" Goku perked his head up.

" The kind that if you fail you die. So I'd rest if I were you." Hazel's voice left.

" WHAT! WAIT! Hey what do you mean?" Goku got to his feet.

" Calm down this is what we came here for. I don't think Azel would have let us take this test if he hadn't been sure we could pass it." Bardock sat up.

" Hum. I'm not so sure about that, dad. He's not that fond of us." Goku looked down at his father.

" Awe you worry to much, son. Well do fine. Come on lets go get something to eat. After today I'm starved." Bardock got to his feet.

" Yeah me too. Lets go eat. I wonder how Gohan has been doing? Hope he's ok." Goku started to his makeshift home.

* * *

><p>"Five hundred fifty-two. Five hundred fifty-three…" Gohan doing his push-ups that Alasdair had told him to do. He had completed a year of his training and the voice had told him to do a thousand of everything he normally did five hundred of. He was also doing the at fifty times gravity but Gohan had done it through determination and will power. That and Alasdair said if he didn't complete the training he'd have to stay in here forever since he couldn't leave till it was done.<p>

" There…" Gohan rolled to his back. "Alasdair I'm done!"

" Oh are you. Humph…fine then lets see how you've done then. Hum…..well Gohan you've done well but nothing to be to happy about you've only increased by a hundred. Ahhhh….well go rest I just hope it enough to past the test tomorrow." Alasdair said sounding somewhat worried.

" Test what test. I haven't studied. Wait Alasdair what's it over!" Gohan got to his feet.

" It's to see what you have learned. Don't worry you'll do fine I hope. Just know and I cant tell you to much but it's kill or be killed no exceptions. Now I cant tell you any more. Go rest you'll need it." Alasdair's voice faded.

" But…" Gohan hung his head. He had turned nine two weeks ago. But having a birthday party seemed silly when he was the only one there. Alasdair would only talk to him when training was going on. _' I'm going crazy. But at least now I only have four years left.' _Gohan sighed. _' Still that's along time. I just wished I had someone I could talk to.' _Gohan was in the kitchen of his house getting food. _' Someone I could share this with maybe. It's good food. I guess I just better get used to being alone.' _Gohan sat down and began to eat.

" You only had to ask if you needed a being to conversant with Gohan. I can make one for you." Alasdair said.

"Yes it would be nice. Just to have someone to talk with." Gohan said sounding gloomy.

"Humm…How about a pet of some kind but one that understands you and can talk back." Alasdair said.

"Yeah please I really need that." Gohan sounded somewhat happier.

"Very well." There was a loud bang then the blue room cracked down the middle.

" Whoa.." Gohan said being startled.

Then smoke filled the room. _Cough…cough….cough._ Gohan looked up as the smoke cleared. There before him was a very small creature that he had no idea what it was. " Hello.." Said the creature.

" This is Bitty. She is the last of her kind and has been here for awhile. She is very friendly and very smart. So be careful with her." Alasdair's voice left.

" Right….Hi Bitty I'm Gohan. Would you like some food." Gohan said squatting down to the small creature.

" Oh yes I'd love some thank you." Bitty looked up at Gohan and smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning Goku and Bardock where woke by Azel's voice. " GET UP!" The two saiyan's had jumped to there feet and started pulling on there outfit's. " What do you think this test will be about?" Goku said as he tied his belt around his waist.<p>

" I don't know. But I don't expect that it will be easy." Bardock pulled his armor on.

" Yeah I don't ether. Lets eat first. I can't do anything on an empty stomach." Goku grinned.

" I've noticed that. But nether can I. Guess we know where you got that from." Bardock laughed.

" Yea. Hey dad. You've told me a lot over this past year but nothing of my mom? Is she still alive?" Goku asked very curiously.

"Sadly no she got killed by Frieza not to long ago. She and the rest of her group. You would have liked her. She was a spit-fire." Bardock smiled. "But anyway why do you ask?"

" Oh I was just wondering. So do I have any other relatives than you and Raditz. I can't wait to meet him." Goku got the food no the table which covered it completely.

" No not really. I have a sister Leticia. She is alive. But I haven't seen her in years." Bardock dug in to the food with all the mangers of Goku. Who had been stuffing his face.

" Really?" Goku swallowed. " That sounds neat. I need to meet her to then."

" I don't know she never liked me to much. It may not be such a great idea." Bardock laughed. "In fact now that I'm thinking about it the last time we did speak she told me to never get in her sight again."

"Wow maybe not then." Goku laughed a bit too.

" OH If you two aren't to busy you might want to get out here!" Azel sounded very angry.

" Sorry we're coming." Said Goku and Bardock together.

"Good" Azel said very harshly.

The two ran out of the house to find the white room was now a pale green color. There was also a circle one the ground drawn in black. "Right now this is how this works." A new voice sounded over the men's heads.

" Hey who are you? Where'd Azel go?" Goku asked sounding surprised.

"ARGH….I'm here just listen to Aral." Azel sounded as though he was still very angry.

"Right sorry. Please continue." Goku said smiling innocently. Bardock fought back laughter.

" Right….Anyway, here's what you have to do to past. First you have to step into the black ring. Next you have to fight your competitor. Last you have to get out of the ring." Aral's voice was soft as she said this.

" Is that all? That doesn't sound hard at all." Goku smiled.

" Humph…Yes it doesn't does it." Aral said. " But when is anything ever as it seems. Now Bardock you'll go first. Since you're the oldest. Now step up to the ring." Aral said her voice still as calm as ever.

"Right no problem." Bardock stepped up to the ring.

" Now…What happens when you think but don't wonder?" Aral asked.

" Hum…I'm not really sure. That's a-" Bardock jumped out of the way as a huge sword almost cut him in half.

"If you have to think then you don't know take a step back. From the ring." Arial said calmly.

"What? You mean if I don't ju-" Bardock hopped sideways as a axe came fling past his head.

" You can ask questions. Take two steps back. Oh and I must warn you if you have to take five steps back then we will have to terminate your life form. So please try to do your best."

Bardock took the steps back. "Right."

" Now How can you see with your eyes closed?"

" Your other senses." Bardock looked around to see if there would be another fling object coming for him.

" Well that will do. You can take a step forward."

Bardock let out a breath of relief.

" Now can you find something that doesn't want to be found?"

"Yes…" Bardock flinched and looked around again nervously.

" Good step up to the line." Aral sounded pleased. " Now what happens if you think but don't wonder?"

" You don't see what's coming." Bardock said finally catching on to what they wanted.

" Hum…Well well seems you've got through the first part of the test. Very good step into the ring then."

Bardock did. As soon as he entered it the room around him dropped away and he was surrounded by blackness. " Now are you ready for part two?" Aral's voice dry and calm.

"Yes." Badock took his fighting slants.

Then a creature appeared before him. One he had fought before. _' What? No way. There's got to be some short of trick to this. These things are way to easy to bet.' _"ARGH…." Bardock charged toward the thing. But was slapped down by the thing with ease. _'I knew it. Man, I didn't like having to kill these things in the first place. They never even fought back. Wait… that's it!' Bardock got up and looked at the thing in front of him. " I will not fight you. For you did not fight me. Please forgive me." Bardock bowed his head and held up his hands. The creature bowed and disappeared. _

" _Very good your doing better than I thought you would. Now you have to get out of the ring." Aral said. _

" _Right I'm ready." Bardock looked sure of himself. _

" _Right two times two" _

"_Wh-" Suddenly four sharp knives flew at him he managed to doge them barely. _

" _Good now three times three." _

"_Nine!" Bardock yelled. _

"_Good" _

_Then one small axe came flying past it missed then another and another till nine axe's hand gone passed. _

"_Four times four."_

_Bardock paused to think but then twelve short swards in all different directions came zooming toward him. All of them he dodged but the last the managed to cut him across the stomach. The wound wasn't to deep the deep enough that it bled a lot. And made it where Bardock couldn't move very well. _

" _Five times five." _

"_Twenty-Five!" Bardock yelled. This time spears wear being thrown at him. He caught some and others he dodged but the blood loss was starting to get to him. His head felt like it weighted a hundred pounds and his vision was going in and out. He still had five more spears to go come. One he didn't see and it cut his arm. He clenched it and wailed in pain. The next one came flying at him he moved just in time one more to go. He managed to catch it just but it pierced the skin on his chest a bit. _

" _Good work. You have passed the first test." _

_The green room came rushing back and the black circle disappeared from under Bardock. He collapsed to the ground. "Father!" Goku ran to Bardock's side having no idea what had happened. _

" _He'll be ok." Azel said and a healing tank dropped down from nowhere. " Put him in there. By the time you finish your test he will be fine. I promise. He did very well." Azel said. _

"_How do you figure that. He barely made it alive!" Goku said in some anger._

" _Yes but he's alive isn't he." Azel said sounding like he was amused in someway. _

"_Kakorrot step up to the line." Aral voice came again. _

_Goku lowered his brow and looked out to see the black circle. " Right lets get this done with." He stepped up to the line._

"_Now….." Aral voice said steady and calm._

* * *

><p><em>( So can't wait to write the next one i'll have to write some on it tonight. Hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading =)<em>


	13. Goku's Easy Test

_( It took me a minute to do this one had to make Goku's test differant than Bardocks so i hope i pulled it off ok. lol. Enjoy)_

**Chapter 12**

_An Easy Test_

"Now since your doing four years, your test will be relatively easier than Bardock's. However a challenge for you." Aral stated.

"Right lets just get this done!" Goku was tired of this already he was more worried about his father than any test.

"Hum….you might want to focus more on-"

"Just get started I don't ha!-" Goku jumped as fire shot by his head and fried his hair. " Hey watch it."

" Yes now are you going to have patience or do we have to treat you like a child?" Aral's voice sounded as though she was amused.

" Fine…" Goku stood awaiting.

"Now then. Kakorrot step away from the cirlce."

Goku walked back from the line.

" Good now answer this question. What is the one thing you and have but never hold?"

" Gezz…I don't know." Goku laughed. Flames went all around him.

" Next question. How can you live but be dead?"

"Hey are these riddles? I'm not good at those." Goku said scratching his head. Then the flames came again this time closer to him.

" No Kakorrot just questions to test your mind to see if training you is worth our time. Now if you don't answer this one right the flames will in gulf you and you will die so try and pay attention."

" Hehe…Right…" Goku said sounding very nervous.

" Now last question. When you're dead do you die?"

Goku thought about the questions. "Hum….no your soul goes on." Goku a crossed his fingers.

" Hum….well I guess that will do."

Then the room around Goku turned to spikes all but the floor.

" What the-" Goku looked around.

" Are you ready?"

"Yes." Goku said firmly.

Suddenly the room filled with thick black smoke. Goku started coughing. He looked up and saw a figure. But he couldn't make it out what it was. The smoke cleared some and he could see. The figure was lone he'd never seen before. It was a girl with blue skin. She was tall and slender. "To get to the last part of this test you must defeat me." She lowered her head.

"Right." Goku took his fighting stance.

But the female creature simply stood there. With her head bowed.

" Come on. Fight!" Goku said becoming angry. " Fine I guess I'll start." He charged and hit the blue girl hard in the stomach.

She toppled to the ground coughing up blood. Goku stared down at her a little confused as why she hadn't even attempted to block him or move. She stood up holding her waist and wiping the blood from her chin.

" Fight back!" Goku snarled.

" All you must d-do is defeat me and you will go on." Said the girl blood still coming from hair mouth.

" Fine but you get a free shot at me." Goku powered down and stood waiting for her to punch him.

" No…I don't fight. It is against the beliefs of my people. We don't believe in violence."

"What? Then why are you my competitor? If you don't fight." Goku looked at the girl curiously.

" Defeat me and you move to the next level."

"No not if you're not going to fight back. I'd kill you and there's no honor in winning if I have to do it that way." Goku sat down. " I give up. Kill me if you must."

" Well that's unexpected." Aral's voice said from a above.

" Well go a head then." Goku laid down and closed his eyes.

" Get up would you your so embarrassing. You passed." Aral sounded some what aggravated but calm.

" Hum… but how?" Goku opened his eyes and saw that the blue girl was gone. Then he felt like something hit him in the stomach hard. Goku spit up blood. " What is this?"

" Oh shut up will you! Hum.." Aral took a deep breath. "Now get up you still need to complete the last part. That is if you're done talking!"

" No not really I-" Goku stood up kind of weaken by the blow. Then a knife flew by his head.

" Aral! He's test doesn't include sharp objects!" Azel sounded in anger.

" I know but he's getting on my last nerve. How can he be a saiyan?" Aral said the usually calm and collected of all the spirits.

" I know believe me I know. But you have to a bide by the rules if not your in jeopardy and you no this." Azel said sounding as irradiated as Aral.

" Hey look guys I wasn't raised by saiyan's I was raised on earth and-"

"WE KNOW THAT!" The spirits sounded.

" Oh well lets just get on with the rest of the test ok. I wont ask anymore till the end is that ok?" Goku said chuckling a bit.

" Fine.." Said Aral.

" Right.." Goku wiped the blood from his mouth.

Then the room turned blood red and very cold. " Now Kakorrot. Pick one."

Goku looked down and a table appeared in front of him. Three vials appeared. One blue, one green, and one yellow.

Goku though a second grabbed all three vials and drank them all.

" Oh great…." Aral said. " You might have a brain after all. You pass Kakorrot."

Goku was slammed back to the ground of the white room. " Ouch what was that for?"

" I take my leave congratulations you both completed the first test. The next one will be in two years. Good luck to both of you. Train on discipline you both lack it greatly. Goodbye."

" Hey I have discipline." Goku said sitting up rubbing his head.

" Humph…." Aral's voice faded

" Now rest tomorrow the real work begins" Azel voice left also.

* * *

><p>" Gohan wake up!" Alasdair said loudly.<p>

" Oh.." Gohan sat up rubbing his eyes. Bitty was hopping at the end of his bed. " Good morning Bitty. Morning Alasdair. "

" Morn- Oh get up your test starts in five minutes." Alasdair said.

"Alright I'm up. I need to get a bite to eat though. Can I?" Gohan grabbed his clothes.

" Yes that's fine just hurry up."

"Come on Bitty we'll get some food." Gohan said pulling on his shirt.

" Yea sounds good." Bitty said in her high pitched voice.

* * *

><p><em>( So hope you all liked it. Please review) <em>

**Dbzfan:**_Thank you for your reveiw. i'm not sure yet if Gohan will be the strongest or not that will come in the fight agianst Frieza but he maybe. _


	14. Gohan has a cold day

_( Sorry this one took me a while to get out had to many things happening. But hope you like it. Its not as long as id like but hope you all like it. Enjoy)_

**Chapter 13**

_Gohan has a cold day_

Gohan finished eating breakfast and when out to the blue room which was now a shade of orange. "Whoa… What happened?"

"Who nothing it had to change because theirs a new spirit here." Bitty hoped beside Gohan while he walked.

"Oh so the room color is the spirit?"

"No not exactly. It's just the mood they give off. Most spirits have one mood. But they have emotions so if it's a strong enough feeling then the room changes color." Bitty smiled up at Gohan.

"I get it. That explains a lot." Gohan now got why when Alasdair would get mad the room changed to red. "So what can you tell me about this test, Bitty?"

"Not much just that it would be wise to answer honestly." Bitty said sounding worried.

"Don't worry I always do that." Gohan smiled down at his new friend.

" Are you two done. We really need to get started." Alasdair said.

" Yes, sir. I'm sorry." Gohan said standing straight up and his hands where behind his back.

" Calm down, boy. You're not in trouble yet." A new voice said sounding husky and dry.

" Good I didn't want to be. May I ask your name?" Gohan said with a sound of respect in his voice.

" Hum… I am Avial. I will be giving you the test."

" Yes, sir. I'm ready." Gohan said nodding his head.

" Now step forward, Gohan.. If you had to pick between your father or…..Piccolo? Which would you pick?" Avial asked not knowing who Piccolo was but could tell that to Gohan he was like a second father to him.

" What? How did you know about Piccolo?" A wave of water came crashing down on Gohan and he was knocked to his feet.

" No you may not ask questions. If you get this one wrong you fail." Avial warned.

" Right ok." Gohan got to his feet and clenched his fists.

" Would you let others die to bring your mother back?" Avial asked.

Gohan had a pain in his heart he hadn't thought about his mom being gone in awhile. " No… she wouldn't want that and I wouldn't do that just so I could have her back."

" Good…Step forward. If you could give your life for some one you didn't know would you?"

" Yes if it would save them. I don't want anyone to die that's innocent if I can stop it." Gohan answered quickly.

" Hum….move forward. Now…who would you wish death on?"

" Only those that are pure evil and could never be changed for good. They need to be stopped." Gohan was very sure of himself.

" Well …well…. Well. That's got to be a record. Move forward Gohan to the last part of your test." Avial said a bit shocked. " Now be on your toes."

All of a sudden a huge wave of water came crashing down on Gohan. Then another and another but Gohan still stood. He was completely prepared for them this time. Then they stopped. " Very good and now."

The temperature dropped dramatically. Gohans clothes froze to his body and the water that was still on him turned to ice. " Now walk to the wall with the red spot on it an touch it." Avial said.

On the opposite side of the large room there was a small red spot on it. Gohan started to walk and found it to be difficult. He kept going pushing his self to get to the wall. As he moved wind started blowing and snow was falling heavily. Gohan kept going refusing to give up.

Finally he made it to the red spot he reached to touch it and it disappeared. " What? Wwwaaiitt I-" The snow stopped and the wind halted. The room got warmer and was back to its normal temperature. "Is it over?"Gohan asked feeling numb.

" Yes you've passed your test the next one will be in two years train your body, Gohan. Your mind is good and you're going to be a great warrior. Just apply yourself. That is all for now. Goodbye." Avial's voice trailed off.

" Good-bye, s-sir." Gohan said still shivering violently. Gohan then fell over quivering hard.

* * *

><p><em>( Please review.) <em>


	15. Last time Training

_( K I'm so so sorry it took me so long to get this one up. Had a lot of crap happing tha prevanted me from writing for alittle while but i'm back now. Hope you like the new chapter. R&R)_

**Chapter 14**

_Last time training_

"ARGH!" Bardock yelled and a swinging axe cut off a bit of his hair. " Are you trying to kill us!"

" Oh believe me if I was trying you'd be dead." Azel said in a yawned voice.

" Gezz remind me to never get on your bad side." Goku said with his happy-go-lucky voice.

The swinging sword sliced some skin off Goku's back. " EPEE!" Goku started running and dodging the sword that was getting faster.

" Ok I've….had….enough…." Bardock said moving out of the axe's way as it came for his head.

" Oh really well I guess you can up grade your both going to have to test in a week anyway." Azel said sounding haft asleep.

Suddenly three more axe's and three more swords appeared. " Good luck you two I'll come back when your ready."

"WHAT! NO WAIT!" Bardock yelled dodging the axe's that were becoming more and more fast with every swing.

"This is….impossible…what is there to gain from this?" Bardock ask in exasperation.

"Well….this is a great work out and it makes you concentrate. But if these things get faster I wont be alive to do any good to anyone." Goku said blood pouring from his back.

"There has to be something else be sides dodging that we can do. Any ideas?" Bardock was just about out of breath and was slowing down.

"Not really I guess we could try to catch the handle and stop them but…." Goku said and continued to dodge.

" ARGH!" Bardock screamed and pulled a axe out of his leg.

" We better do something quick is all I know." Bardock grabbed at his leg that was pouring blood.

" Right…" Goku jumped in front of Bardock as the four axe's came fling toward his head. Goku held his arms in a X shape and stood his ground.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING! MOVE!" Bardock shouted and grabbed at Goku's arm.

The four axe's hit Goku's arms and bounced off. " Block the swords father!" Goku said seeing that his four swords where heading straight for them. Bardock got in front of Goku who was hitting the axe's away. The swords hit and hit and hit but it didn't faze Bardock.

" How did you figure this out?" Bardock said. " How did you know that the axes wouldn't kill you?"

"I didn't but I wasn't going to let you die. So when I got in front of you and then they didn't hurt me I figured mine wouldn't hurt you." Goku said with a smile.

" Well that was very kind of you. I didn't think of that. I'm glad it didn't kill you though." Bardock said smirking.

" Oh finally. You two figured it out it sure did take you long enough." Azel's voice sounded over head.

" Yeah but we got a lot stronger for it." Goku said.

" Yea but after three months non-stop you think one of you would have got it before you both were bleeding to death. Anyway," The weapons vanished. " Bardock say your good-byes to Kakorrot. In a moment you are going to a new room for your last bit of training then your final test to see if your worthy for all that you have gained here. If you are found unworthy you will be killed. That's all for you today Kakorrot your test will be at the end of the week and will be the same as your father's was last time. Though you will find it hard enough I'm sure. " Azel said sounding just as bored as ever.

" Right…Good-bye, Kakorrot just remember to answer quickly." Bardock grasped Goku's arm."

"Bye, Father. Be careful and take care of your self." Goku grabbed Burdock's other arm.

" I'm ready, Azel." Bardock said looking up to the ceiling.

" Oh right. Very well." Azel said in his dry monotone voice.

Bardock vanished before Goku. " Azel, Tell me when he makes it through wont you?"

" Why not. There's no rule against that."

" Oh and how's my son doing? Has he taken his second test yet?" Goku said with interest.

" Of course his was a year ago his time. He's doing five years you know?" Azel said.

" WHAT? Wow really? No I didn't know did he pass?"

" Yes he passed with flying colors. But we're not really sure how he's doing so well he's not like any other saiyan boy we have come across before he is doing better than you two actually for his age group anyway. He's not more powerful than you two yet but I image by the time he is a man he will be."

" Wow, yay Gohan. I'm so proud of him. Please keep me notified on his progress from now on." Goku stretched. " Now can I have a healing camber. My back really is starting to get to me."

" Fine. I have to go now your father's training is beginning and I am needed." A healing tank fell from the sky. Goku got in and turned it on.

* * *

><p>" Wow what a great training day don't you think Alasdair?" Gohan said as broken swords and axe's swing lifelessly in the air. "Are we done or can we do that again." Gohan laughed a bit.<p>

" No Gohan that's fine I can't really think of what else to give you. That was already out of your league and you got rid of it with ease hum… here do this course fifty thousand times in one million times gravity see if that is a challenge for you." A obstacle course appeared in front of the eleven year old boy.

" Whoa…Ok here goes. Will you keep count? I always forget like haft way through." Gohan said warming up.

" Yes now go. ONE…..Two…Three"

* * *

><p>" Bardock welcome to the realm of the spirits." Three voices sounded at the same time as Bardock looked into the brown room full of white fog.<p>

* * *

><p><em>( So hope you liked it ill have the next one soon. Please review.)<em>


	16. Azel The Pale Man

_( so i like this one feel like im back on my game now. lol hope you all like it. Thanks for reading. =)_

**Chapter 15 **

_Azel The Pale Man_

Bardock wiped his brow. The new room was hot and humid. He took a few steps and looked more but still couldn't see anything but fog. " Hello?" Bardock called out hoping that someone might hear him. " Azel? Are you here?" Still no answer. Bardock walked a little more.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A voice rang out one that was unfamiliar to Bardock.

" I am Bardock. I am here for the last of my training and my test."

" OH…are you?"

Bardock didn't say anything he wasn't quite sure if he should or not. So he went to a knee and hoped that would show that he didn't mean any ill will toward the new spirit.

" So what have you gained by living and training with the oldest know warriors of this time?"

"Many things. But most of all I have learned self discipline." Bardock didn't raise his head.

" Good. Now for your last week here you will be learning from Azel. Do you object to this?"

" No."

"Good I am Avial I will be your guide in this room. Aral, will be giving you the last test at the end of the week but will be watching you closely this last week."

" Very well."

" Azel you are needed." Avial said as though Azel had not been there.

Suddenly the fog cleared and the dark brown of the room got paler. "I'm here. Should I go down now?" Azel for came from no where.

"Yes. Now Bardock if you have trained and are really ready for the last test the you should be able to handle this. If not you will die instantly. Are you ready?" Avial's voice sounded stern.

" Yes I'm as ready as I can be." Bardock stood up. _'I just hope it is enough for whatever is about to happen.'_

The fog came back and filled the room. Bardock looked out but could see nothing. "Argh…Can we clear this fog." Azel voice came but not from above it was as though he was in the room standing somewhere close.

" Yes. Aral can you fix it please." Avial said.

" Of course." The fog cleared a bit and Bardock could see a bright white light coming from across the room headed for him.

A shape formed around the light. It was a man. Very tall and very broad. He got closer Bardock could make out that he had white hair and white skin. The garments he where also were white and silver. He was standing before Bardock now. He's eyes where a pale shade of red his ears where pointed and long they looked more like horns than ears to Bardock who looked up at the man with his mouth somewhat open.

" Well are you going to just stain there gaping at me or are we going to do this." Azel said as Bardock nearly fainted as he realized the same bored tone come from the pale man before him.

"Y-you…Y-you're.." Bardock said dumfounded.

" Yes I'm the same voice that has been instructing you and your son. I'm just glad to see you can handle being in my presents and not blow up." Azel tossed his long hair to the side.

" Right…Me too….Heha" Bardork put his hand on his head. "That good news."

" Hum.." Azel scowled. " Now for the first day you have to stand on one foot begin."

" Oh….right sure." Bardock picked a foot and began.

* * *

><p>The next day Bardock was still standing in the same spot not moving or wavering in the slightest. " Very good." Azel said putting his foot down. "Now this being day two we run."<p>

"All day? What are we doing tomorrow?" Bardock said rubbing his leg.

Azel let out a breath but was obviously annoyed. " Day three we do push ups. Four sit-ups. Five stand one your head. Six rest. Seven is your test. Now no more questions." Azel took off running.

" Right." Bardork did also but kept up with Azel who was going faster than the speed of light.

* * *

><p>" Day seven your test. Are you ready?" Azel said and yawned.<p>

" Yes I guess." Bardock reached up and yawned.

" Right. Aral…He's ready." Azel looked up.

" Very well. Are you?" Aral sounded in her ever calm tone.

" Of course why would I not be?" Azel said looking bored.

" Just checking it has been awhile since you've done this you know."

"Humph…I am more than capable." Azel rolled his eyes.

" Good…Now if you will both take two steps forward."

Bardock and Azel both did so. "Now…..Bardock what has been your goal from learning with us?"

" To be strong enough to help my people survive the new threat that may very well kill us all."

"Good enough….Now Azel has Bardock shone you that he desires the right to leave here. With his new found power?"

"Hum…..Well he appears to have all the necessary morals and principals needed. He is ready and can be trusted. His mind is good I have read no bad intentions from him."

" Good… now for the final part of the test. Bardock choose your weapon." Aral said as a bench came down with every kind of weapon you could think of.

Bardock picked up a blunt staff. " Hum….I want my weapons please." Azel said looking at the weapons on the table.

" Fine." Two long thin swords appeared in front of Azel. They had white dragons on the blades.

" That's better." Azel walked to the other side of Bardock and got in front of him.

" Now…Bardock you must kill Azel. Wound him mortally and you pass. You will be able to leave."

" Kill? I can't kill him his immortal. Isn't he?" Bardock asked looking puzzled.

" Very true. But you can hurt him to the point where he should die but no he wont." Aral said. "Now begin."

Azel came at Bardock at full speed. His blades came down but Bardock held the staff and blocked his every move. Bardock lunged at Azel but every blow was blocked.

" This is getting us no where." Azel said throwing his swords a side.

" True." Bardock said tossing his staff.

"BLAZING BLAST!" Azel shot out a white beam of lighting from his finger. Bardock put his arms up and held them close to his chest and head. The blast hit and pushed Bardock to the edge of the room.

" ARGH!" Bardock pushed against the blast and somehow threw it back to Azel.

" How-" The blast hit Azel in the chest as he had not been paying attention. It cut strait through him and broke his silver chest plate. Azel sat up and growled. " You win…."

" Really! But ouch." Bardock looked at his arms that had all the skin and most of the tissue was gone.

" Yes really." Avial said with some shock in his voice. " You have done well Bardock. Now you may leave use your new power wisely. I bid you a fond farewell." Avial's voice trailed off.

" Good-bye, Bardock. Continue to discipline your self and you will go far." Aral said as her voice also left.

" So Bardock. It's been great but I'm glad you passed. Even if it was with my blast and not your own. Good-Bye." Azel held out a hand. Bardock took it and Azel pulled him to his chest and patted him on the back. " I hope you beat the threat to the saiyan's friend." Azel let him go and pushed Bardock backward into the falling water of the falls.

* * *

><p>Goku sat up in his bed. He walked in to the kitchen. <em>' One more week…I can't wait to finish.' <em>Goku smiled and sat to eat his breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>( Hope you like it. Please review)<em>


	17. Goku's Final

_(K I got this one done i worked on it for awhile. I couldnt seem to make this one right kept having to go back and change things. Anyway i hope you all enjoy it. Please Review.)_

**Chapter 16**

_Goku's Final_

"Kakorrot are you ready?" Aral said.

" Yea of course." Goku said smiling. "Can I ask something though?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Azel, I haven't heard from him in a week?" Goku put on his combat suit.

"Oh his around he's been preparing for your last week of training. Apparently your father bet him way to easily according to him. He says it was because he had not been ready." Aral sounded amused.

" Oh…one more thing how's my son doing?" Goku asked walking out side.

" Very well he has progressed a lot but he still has a year left." Aral said.

" Good hope he makes it."

"I wouldn't worry about him he's very cleaver. He has impressed us more than even you or your father and that is saying something considering how much you both improved. But I predict that Johan will surpass you both when he becomes a man." Aral sounded very proud of Gohan as she stated this.

" Wow! I can't wait to spar with him. Okay lets get this test done. It's now or never." Goku disappeared from the green room.

* * *

><p>" Bitty! Come on Bitty!" Gohan laughed as the tiny creature ran after him.<p>

"Gohan wait up. I can't go that fast." Bitty hopped after Gohan.

"Gohan!" Alasdair said sounding mad.

"OH…Sorry, sir. I just did all of my warm up and was waiting." Gohan stopped and bowed.

"Waiting or playing?"

"Well I guess playing while I was waiting." Gohan laughed.

"Well any way your third test will be in two days. It will take place some where else. Seeing as your father has to take his final test it's just going to be me and you till the test then Avial will give you the test."

"Okay sir."

"Oh and Bitty must remain here she is a big distraction for you." Alasdair said as the just turned Twelve year old boy looked up.

"Bu-"

"No Gohan! She's not coming. She'll be here when you get back. Now are you ready?"

"Yea I guess." Gohan looked down and sighed.

" Good let's go." Gohan disappeared from the blue room.

* * *

><p>Goku sat resting as his sixth day was finally there. He was mediating stilling his mind and calming his stared at him and read his thoughts. The only problem was there were none. Goku had completely stilled his mind and cleared it of all thought. <em>'So how am I going to tell if he's got the right intentions if he has nothing on his mind?' <em>Azel scowled. "Kakorrot?'

" Hum.." Goku opened one eye.

" Stop doing what your doing. Don't you want to eat?' Azel said hoping that Goku might have more thoughts if he wasn't trying to shut down his mind.

" Yea! Sounds great." Goku stood up. _'Great food! Here I was thinking I wasn't going to get to eat. I'm glad I can't do anything on an empty stomach.' _Goku smiled.

" Right." Azel waved his hand and a long table with every kind of food appeared.

"Wow! Thank you Azel!" Goku sat and started stuffing his face. " Aren't you going to eat?"

"Humph…I don't eat higher being like me don't need too." Azel sat down.

" Gezz that's to bad cause this is delicious." Goku said devouring another plate.

" Hum…" Azel leaned in to read Goku's mind. _'Poor guy doesn't know what he's missing. Oh Kami this is good. Pork, Beef, Chicken, Fish, Rice, Bread, yumm….Oh food your all so good…' _Azel rolled his eyes and looked at Goku who had a pile of dishes beside him. Azel waved his hand and the dishes vanished.

" AAAHHH…..That was good best meal in a while. Thanks." Goku sat back and picked at his teeth. _' Ah I love being full….' _Goku closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Azel grunted in distaste. _'Great' _Azel waved his hand and made the chair that Goku was sleeping in a bed. " So what do you propose I do?"

" I don't know Azel I guess just let him sleep." Aral said from above.

" Humph…" Azel sat on the ground and meditated.

* * *

><p>Gohan jumped from the fiery axe. " Gohan you must answer the question." Avial said.<p>

" No I can't….how can I answer that if I don't know." Gohan bounced and jumped sideways.

" Just answer."

" I guess yes." Gohan said as the blade cut his arm to the bone. Gohan let out a yell.

"Good now. Gohan you may go on to the last part for your test." Avial said. "Step off the plate form."

" What! But if I do that then I'll fall into darkness."

"Gohan do it now!"

" Fine. Sorry, sir. I shouldn't have questioned you." Gohan bowed his head and stepped off the square platform. He landed on a soft ground. The room was deep red but soft like a pillow all around. Gohan stood up.

"Now Gohan how do you fight air?"

" I wouldn't think you could. It would just slip through your fingers."

" Very good. Now fight."

Gohan took his stance. There was nothing. Gohan fell to the ground as if he'd been punched. He sat up but he fell back down felling something hit him in the face. He jumped up getting mad there was nothing in the room. Another hit this time to his hurt arm. Gohan yelled and fell.

" What is this how can I fight what I can't see" Gohan got up. He closed his eyes. _'Wait that's it fight air….you can't see air….but you can hear it…..and feel it….and this thing is right…' _Gohan punched with all his strength. He hit the thing.

" Good you seemed to figure that out soon enough." Avial said. " You pass. Your next test will be your_ last. _Make yourself ready."

Gohan was taken back to the blue room. " Great I passed. One more year then I'm done."

* * *

><p>" Good Kakorrot. You block everything." Azel said as his last blazing blast cleared.<p>

" Hum…KA….MAE….HAMAE….HAAAAA!" Goku let out his blast with great force. It knocked Azel one his back hard.

Azel sat up gasping for his breath. " Fine you win. Kakorrot…"

" WOOHOO!" Goku said happily.

" Now go." Azel said as he stood up and disappeared.

" Bye…thanks for training me all of you." Goku smiled and walked into the waterfall.

* * *

><p><em>(So thats it for this one. Hope you liked it. Took me a long time to think and write this one. Thanks for reading. =)<em>


	18. GoodBye Gohan

_( I love this one and it was easy to write now that i had a minute lol. Hope you like it.=)_

**Chapter 17**

_Good-Bye Gohan_

"Good job Gohan. Now keep going." Alasdair said sternly.

Gohan rolled out of the tunnel. "Again we've been doing this for days now. It's getting to easy."

"Oh really. Fine then if that's how you feel I'll have to make it harder for you." Alasdair sounded amused.

Gohan smirked and got to his feet. He was soaked in green blood from the strange slug like things he had been fighting with in the tunnel. "Good." Gohan took his fighting pose. The room changed into a pit mud covered the floor and bones where everywhere. Gohan looked up to see things coming down the side of the pit. They stood like men but had antlers and legs like deer's. Their teeth where sharp and long. All of them had some kind of weapon. _'Now this is more like it.'_ Gohan felt excitement and jumped into action. Though they were all giant size and had him out numbered. Gohan didn't seem to have any problem taking them out.

"Is that it? Come on you can do better." Gohan looked to the air.

"Humph…Gohan you seem to have reached your maximum a bit early. You only need your test. Training here will do you no more good. But you still have six months and this, frankly, is unheard of. I'll see what I can do. Otherwise just take a few days off. I'll tell you something then." Alasdair's voice faded and the room changed back.

"Ahh..Good now I need a bath." Gohan looked down to see just how dirty he was. A side from him still being covered in green blood. Now he had purple blood and mud all over him. So the young boy walked his house.

* * *

><p>"Bitty I'm back." Gohan called to his little friend.<p>

" Oh hello Gohan. I made some food earlier if you-" Bitty stopped as she saw Gohan's appearance. " EWE…you smell gross and look worse." She squeezed her pointed noise and waved her hand.

" I know got to take a bath then I'll come eat with you." Gohan laughed and walked out of the room to the shower. He stepped in and turned on the water. He sighed in relief as the hot water hit his skin and washed away all the mess. Gohan rubbed his limbs that had burses and cuts all over them. He was still a boy in many ways but the time inside this waterfall had proved to change him more into a warrior then even he had thought possible.

Gohan recalled how afraid he had been to have to stay here for five years. How he thought he'd be killed or be rejected by the spirits he was haft human after all. He smiled and chuckled as he thought of how foolish it was of him to think he couldn't do it. Now he had no problem with anything Alasdair threw at him. He really in a lot of ways loved a new challenge and looked forward to each and every new training day. _' Man I hope I get to finish my time here I really like getting stronger. I wonder how much dad and grandpa did? Bet there tones stronger than me.' _Gohan turned the water off and grabbed a towel.

* * *

><p>" So they really think you're ready to go?" Bitty said eating her nuts and fruit.<p>

" Well Alasdair thinks so. But I guess he has to talk with the other spirits. He said that it was unheard of for someone to leave early." Gohan bit his fried meat.

" Hum…Yea I've never knew of any saiyin to leave early ever. Most never make it at all."

" Why's that it's not that hard." Gohan said casually.

" Saiyans have tendencies now that the spirits don't approve of." Bitty said sadly.

" How so?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

" Saiyans nature changed about a thousand years ago. When the last few saiyans where aloud in. I'm not quite sure why they got so…..well cold natured. To get through this your have to have a warm heart and good attitude. The last ten saiyans in here where all killed and the last one was the Princess Beatris. After she didn't return the King of at the time wouldn't allow any other saiyan in to try and train. So they forgot about there traditions and now this place is nothing more than a saiyan fairytale." Bitty said like she was recalling a memory.

" Hum….how old are you Bitty?" Gohan drained the last of his drink.

" I was wondering when you would ask that." Bitty smiled. " Technically I'm Twelve but I've been here for a thousand years." Bitty hopped down and put her dish and the sink."

" Oh so you didn't come here till after the saiyans stopped coming then?"

" Hum…no I was here when Beatris came. She was the first and last saiyan I saw." Bitty smiled as though she was leaving a detail out.

" Oh so how did you come to be here then? Why did you never leave?" Gohan put his plate up.

" That is a tale for another night. I'm going to bed now. Very tired." Bitty stretched and yawned as she hopped off to her room.

" Night then." Gohan said in some disappointment. _' I wonder what really happened. Maybe she'll tell me one day. I seem to have finally got her to open up a bit. At first she wouldn't tell me anything. She would just dismiss anything I ask. Hum….' _Gohan yawned and lay on his bed.

* * *

><p>"GOHAN! Sleeping all day are you?" Alasdair's voice sounded.<p>

Hardly. Feel like I haven't slept in days." Gohan stretch.

" I see what you mean Alasdair. He has gotten used to us." Avail said.

" Oh good morning Avail. How are you today?" Gohan sat up and looked at the ceiling.

" Fine than- Wait did you really just ask me that boy?" Avail said astounded.

" Well yea….Gezz you guys never lighten up do you?" Gohan chuckled.

"Humph…..very well Alasdair I suppose he's ready. Though this is very strange for a saiyan_." _

" Good so when will we give him his last test?" Said the old spirit.

" In two days. Till then just watch him." Avail trailed off.

" Watch me. Hum….Kind of creepy." Gohan smiled and laughed.

" Hum…You're a very strange boy Gohan." Alasdair said.

"That's what you tell me." Gohan got his clothes on and went to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Bitty I made pancakes<em>." <em>Gohan said sitting them on the table.

" Great I love those. I can't believe I went so long and had never tried one." Bitty hopped on the table.

" Yeah there good." Gohan sat down and remembered his mom who had showed him how to make these when he was little. He sighed and began eating.

" Are you thinking of your mother?" Bitty asked.

" Yeah I miss her. I just wished that she didn't have to die. I never even got to say good-bye to her." Gohan had a pain in his heart. " But I just hope she is in a good place. I always wanted her to be in peace she was always so stressed out in life."

" That's sad. You know I can find out for you. If you want to know." Bitty looked at him with sympathy.

"No I know she is. Anyway, can you tell me now?" Gohan said.

" Tell you what?' Bitty smiled at him.

"You know…what I asked you." Gohan said eagerly.

" Oh….well to be honest Gohan..I don't know how much information I can give you and Alasdair is listening right now. That was why-"

"BITTY what did you do?" Alasdair's voice rang out.

" Oh…..Great sir nothing I only told him of the saiyans that died and that saiyans have changed is all I didn't tell him I promise!" Bitty jumped to the ground and went to her tiny knees.

" Humph….We'll see. Gohan say good-bye to Bitty this is the last time you will see her. You have thirty minutes." Alasdair trailed off.

"WHAT! No why!" Gohan got to his feet.

" Calm down Gohan. It's my fault for telling you. I really shouldn't have but we would have had to say good-bye anyway. I just didn't think this time would go by so fast. I loved being your friend Gohan. You've been my only friend." Bitty looked down.

"No it's not fare. You didn't do anything. It was me who wanted to know. I shouldn't have asked. But why not what are they hiding? This whole place has so many things that just aren't right. Why can't they answer a few questions? What I'm I just supposed to follow them blindly and never know who I'm following. They-"

The room shook and the house disappeared. Colors were flying all around Gohan and four voices rang in his ears. "Gohan….you grown strong and you have a pure heart we can all see that. But there are things no saiyan may know of the past. It was decided long ago. You are on dangerous ground here. If you know to much then you will suffer the same fate as Bitty. So at this moment we all bid you good-bye. You may never come back here. Even when you are a man your training may never be completed."

" Wait no I can't leave Bitty. What will happen to her?" Gohan was swirling around in the air.

" It is not you concern. Fare well Gohan." With that Gohan was shot out of the waterfall and into the back of his father.

* * *

><p>"GOHAN! Is that you?" Goku said turning over to see his son who was almost unrecognizable to him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(hope you liked it tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.)<em>


	19. Reunions

_( hope this one isnt to much of a cliff hanger. i wont have the next on up till monday night. But hope you like it. enjoy.)_

**Chapter 18**

_Reunions_

" Dad." Gohan looked up at his father. " Is that you?"

"Gohan are you alright? You came out of there pretty fast." Goku helped his son to his feet.

" Yeah I'm fine. I have to go back." Gohan turned to the fall and tried to go through it, but hit a rock. " What? No I have to get back! Open up! OPEN!" Gohan punched the stone and made a dent.

"Gohan? What happened?" Goku said with concern.

" Bitty I have to save her. She's trapped in there." Gohan turned to his father.

"Bitty?" Bardock said.

" Yes Bitty. She is my friend and I can't leave her in there." Gohan dug at the wall.

"Why did you get shot out of there?" Bardock raised an eye brow.

"They kicked me out. I was getting close to something they didn't want me to know. Something about the past." Gohan stopped and turned. "The past. I think I can find this out on my own. Maybe then they will let me back in."

" What do you mean?" Goku asked very curious.

"I mean that the saiyan's must keep some kind of record of history right?" Gohan looked at Bardock.

"Hum…Well if we do I don't know about it. We're not one's for righting things down." Bardock laughed.

"You used to be. Saiyan's didn't used to be cold and hard. They were good and had warm hearts. Something changed them. What I don't know but I think that somewhere on this planet I can find out." Gohan said with determination.

" Wow I never knew that. If there was a big change like that then no one ever talks about it. There's not even any stories about such a time." Bardock said with his hand on his head.

" Hum….I'll tell you what Gohan. First lets bet Frieza. Then as long as the planet isn't gone we'll find out what happened. Alright?" Goku put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess so. But I really want to know. So when was Frieza going to get here anyway?" Gohan said sounding unenthused.

"Well it was two days when we left and we stayed a day in there so ether today or tomorrow." Bardock said looking down and holding his chin.

" I'm ready for him. I bet you two got a lot stronger too." Gohan looked at them.

"Oh yes a lot if we don't bet Frieza now, then we never will be able to." Bardock turned. "Lets get out of this water."

" Who's that?" Goku said as he saw someone on the bank of the water.

"It looks like….no….Lori?" Gohan said he had forgotten about her.

" Yep that's her but what is she doing here." Bardock said.

The three saiyans made it to the bank to see that the saiyan girl was sound asleep. Her eyes stained with tears and her white nightgown wet from the dew. " Lori…Wake up." Goku shook her a little.

" Hum…" Lori opened her eyes a bit. " What…." Lori gasped in shock. "Kakorrot? What are you doing here!" She got to her feet and saw the other two coming out of the water.

" We….hum….well…." Goku didn't know how to explain it really.

"We went for a swim." Bardock said. "Saw you where sleeping and wanted to wait till we were done to wake you."

"Oh…So can you tell me who the kid is. I don't remember seeing him before." Lori looked at Gohan who had changed a lot. His hair was long and he had grown at least two feet. He had muscles on top of muscles and scar's all over.

" Oh you remember Gohan." Goku said before anyone could stop him.

"Your son? That's your son? No it can't be.." Lori looked more closely. Though very different Gohan's face was very much the same.

" It is him. But how? He was just a small boy. This is not possible." Lori said taking a step back.

" It is I a sure you. We have been training here is all. He just got a lot better." Bardock said stepping forward.

"In one day? How? You all look different." Lori looked more closely at them. They all looked older and had more bulk then before. _' How….how could they have done this in one….wait…' _Lori looked at the waterfall. " The water. Did you go through it? Is the story true?" Lori looked at Bardock.

Bardock looked down. " I really didn't want to do this. But you leave me no choice." Bardock jumped on top of Lori and had her by the throat.

" What are you doing?" Goku jumped and grabbed Bardock's hand and held it from the blow he was about to give to Lori.

" Let go, son. She can't know. She will tell the king and that's the last thing we need." Bardock said glaring at Goku.

"Let her go…" Gohan said in a monotone.

"What no she-"

"It doesn't matter if she knows the saiyan's of this age will never make it through the tests any way if they go in." Gohan took his ragged shirt off and rung out the water.

" You don't get it Gohan. The laws of this planet are that no one may try and train there. Its forbidden and if you do the punishment is death." Bardock held Lori's neck tight.

" So why did you take us here to train then?" Gohan said surprised.

" I had no choice. If we hadn't tried then you both would die against Frieza. I didn't think there would be someone here to see us come out no one ever comes here anymore." Bardock said and squeezed Lori's neck.

" Let go, now!" Goku grabbed Lori by the arm and pushed Bardock back. " There's no way I'm going to let you kill her she hasn't done anything. If we broke a law then we are the ones that did wrong by them. You have no right." Goku held Lori by the arm as she gasped for air.

" Fine have it your way but when they chop off your head I told you so" Bardock said looking at Lori in distaste.

" I don't think she'll tell." Goku said looking at Lori.

" I-I….How…d-dare you Bardock." Lori looked at the saiyan man with anger.

"Humph…" Bardock turned and flew off.

" Wait…Father." Goku called after him.

" Let him go, dad. He'll be back he's just mad. " Gohan went over to Lori. " Are you okay?'

" I will be. So it's true then." Lori said standing up.

" Yeah its true. Mostly." Gohan said looking at the falls.

" How interesting. No I won't tell but I don't know how your going to explain how you all got older in just one day." Lori rubbed her neck

" That is a problem I guess. Father and me don't look that much different. But Gohan, I just about didn't know who he was." Goku looked at his son.

" Yeah I guess I have changed a bit." Gohan put his hands behind his head.

" I suppose we could introduce you as someone else. Or just wait till the battle is over and see who all lives. We may not have to say anything." Lori put her hands on her hips.

" True. Can I ask why are you trying to help us? I mean you do work for the saiyans after all." said Gohan.

" I guess I just realize that the rules don't matter much at this point. We're all going to die sometime there's no stopping that, but you are going to be a big help I can tell that and I'd rather you fight with me then let them kill you before you have a chance."

" Right I love how concerned you are." Gohan chuckled.

"Humph….I have to get back to the castle. Kakorrot you are required. But it would be better if Gohan stayed here. You can come back later before Frieza attacks but there's a briefing this morning and your going to want to be there." Lori turned. "Oh and you may want to come up with a reason why Gohan is not going to be there. I don't see them caring much but they will ask."

"Right….So where do you want to be Gohan?" Goku asked.

"I'm going to find Piccolo. Just tell them I went with him after training. It wont be a lie that way." Gohan smiled at his father.

"Good I really suck at lying anyhow." Goku laughed. "I'll see you later Gohan. Be careful."

"I will be…Oh dad." Gohan grabbed Goku by the arm.

"What son?" Goku turned and smiled at the boy.

Gohan wrapped his arms around his father's waist. " I missed you a lot."

" Awe…I missed you too, Gohan and I'm very proud of you." Goku hugged his son back then let go.

" Bye I'll see you soon." Gohan waved and took to the sky to find Piccolo.

" Bye…son. Okay Lori lets go to the castle." Goku turned back to the saiyan girl who nodded and took to the sky.

* * *

><p>"Piccolo!" Gohan flew. <em>' I know he's around here I feel his energy.'<em> "Piccolo!" He looked down at a large field. _'Maybe he's down there.' _Gohan went down to the grass. _'Strange when you see the city you wouldn't think that there was anything on this planet that was beautiful. Yet this place reminds me of home so much.'_ Gohan looked around. "Piccolo!" He could feel him. The green namek was close but where.

" Who are you?"

"Whoa…you scared me." Gohan shot around.

"Really how do you…wait….Go-han!" Piccolo looked at the boy.

"Well yea who else." Gohan laughed.

"How…When…your hair!" Piccolo sat down. "Would you mind explaining this to me."

" Oh yeah I will. Sorry guess I do look a lot different after four and a haft years."

* * *

><p>Goku landed back at the doors of the castle. " Everyone's still training so you can sneak in easily enough." Lori said and open a side door.<p>

"Right but where do I go?" Goku said following Lori inside.

"You can come with me to my room since you cant go to the warriors wing." Lori rushed up the stairs.

"Oh so you have your on room. I though you were just a scout. Or do all scouts have a room in the castle." Goku asked.

"No just me. I'm in good standing with the prince. Or at least I was probably not now." Lori walked down the long hall.

"Why not?" Goku curiously asked.

" Well I disobeyed him so his not to happy with me I imagine." Lori opened her room's door.

" Oh what did you do?" Goku said and shut the door.

"Take off your clothes." Lori said as she rummaged in a closet.

" What? Don't you think we should get to know each other a bit more." Goku said going red and putting his hand put to his chest.

"Don't flatter yourself. Those rags have to go here put this on. Just go behind the shoji screen." Lori sat down on her bed.

" Oh hehe." Goku went even more red and went behind the screen. _' Gezz I haven't felt like that since well Chi chi I guess. She used to be the only one who could make me fell strange like that. But Lori has all ways made me fell somewhat strange but I seem to like it.' _Goku took off the ragged out clothes he was wearing and started to pull on the black spandex combat suit.

"How's it coming?" Lori said.

"Fine where did you get a man's combat suit anyway."

" I always have a spare just in case." Lori laid on the bed and closed her eyes. _' Vegeta…why do you have to be so cold….I loved you…' _

" What do you think. I guess these things are one size fits all hum." Goku pulled at the suit.

" Yeah they are." Lori sat up. " Kakorrot have you ever been in love with someone?"

" No I guess not. I have loved a lot of people but never in love. It is different but I don't really get how. Krillin does he tried to tell me but I still don't get it really." Goku scratched his head.

" Oh…well lucky you. Anyway, take rest here I'm going to change and go to train. I'll see you in two hours." Lori grabbed her suit and went behind the screen.

" All right. Hey can I go to the kitchen I'm starved."

" I'll go get it for you. You don't need to leave here till I return." Lori came out. She sat on the bed and pulled her long boots on and laced them up.

" So how much have you trained."

" Does it matter. I know I'm going to die. I accept that. I just hope that the saiyan race survives. Frieza has the power to blow up this whole world with one move. I don't know if he can be stopped." Lori sighed. " Kakorrot if it does get to that point. I want you to get as many saiyans off this planet as possible. We're not all bad most of us just do as were told and it just happens that the ones over us are evil. Saiyans love to fight but fighting for the right reasons is something. They will listen to you. Just save them."

"I'll do all I can. I promise." Goku looked at her as she left the room.

* * *

><p>" So you Bardock and Goku all had this training. Interesting." Piccolo said.<p>

"Yep but I have to know what you've found out about the saiyans , Piccolo." Gohan said sitting up.

"Well not much really met some of the locals who are all ether very very old or a child under the age of ten. Apparently once a saiyan gets to old they are retired and become farmers they take care of the young till they come of age then sent to a camp that trains them in the city. In all there not that bad and the ones I talked with seem to want change. They don't like the killing of helpless creatures. Even the ones in the city want something more peaceful. They do like to fight though it excites them."

" So you didn't hear anything about the history of them or why they came to be so cold?"

" No they just seem cut off to showing emotions. Though they all have them they just hide it. You just have to ask the right questions and they open up." Piccolo sat very still and looked at Gohan.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"You just look so different is all. You need a hair cut." Piccolo said in his deep voice.

" Yeah I need some clothes to do you think you could help me out."

Piccolo pointed his finger and shot out a bean. " There that's better. I'm sorry about your friend Gohan I'll help you find out about the saiyans but for now we should rest and enjoy the time we have left Frieza is almost here. I can feel it."

"Really how long till he gets here?" Gohan stood up.

"Three hours maybe." Piccolo stood up and looked at the sky. " But this place is worth saving I have found out that much and that's all I need."

" Me too. I do want to save this planet. Maybe we can help the saiyan's change back to how they were if they knew that they used to be good."

" Maybe…." Piccolo said and looked down at Gohan.

* * *

><p><em>( so hope you like. All reviews make me happy and i love reading them. Thank you to everyone who does review.=) <em>

**Pink Sparkles: **Yes she will be in it agian. Thanks for all your reviews. =)

**Dbzfan: **Yes there where lots of clues in the last chapter you kind of have to read between the line a bit. but all will be answered lol thank you for your reveiws. =)


	20. Waiting on Frieza

_( k so i just could stop writing today. I got really cought up in ths story. hope you like it. )_

**Chapter 19**

_Waiting for Frieza_

Bardock flew over the planet glaring down. _"Kakorrot…you don't know what your doing. I hope he gets out of this alive. Loricendia…she'll never change. Cold hearted and wicked. She just better pray that she doesn't betray my son. I know he can fend for his self but it worries me. Why wouldn't he let me end her?' _

Bardock landed on a tall building and sat on the edge. _' My son he confuses me at times. He's so….naive for his age. Maybe it was because of the years on earth. He is so pure hearted. So much better than me in a lot of ways. Yet he manages to keep his goodness I've never met anyone with so much to give. I'm proud to be his father…..' _

"Father so there you are I was wondering where you got off to."

"Hello…what are you doing here." Bardock didn't even turn.

"Looking for you. So where is this brother of mine. I would have liked to meet him before we die."

"He…well I don't know where he is at the moment. Glad to see you made it back in one piece." Bardock looked at Raditz.

"Yeah it wasn't easy to slip past Frieza unnoticed. He's almost here too. We have maybe an hour or less. You may want to get to the castle that's where I'm headed." Raditz turned to leave.

"Raditz…I need to tell you. If I fell in battle-"

"Don't talk like that. You-"

"NO listen. If I fall you must get cankerroot and his son off this planet. He doesn't deserve to die with us. You would understand if you knew him but time for that is over. I trust you will do that for me." Bardock grasped his oldest son's shoulder.

"Yes father. As always." Raditz bowed his head.

"Thank you, son" Bardock followed the large saiyan off the building.

* * *

><p>"KAKORROT!" Lori rushed into her room.<p>

"What is something wrong?" Goku sat up rubbing his eyes.

"How can you sleep. Frieza will be here in an hour or less. Get down to the mess hall King Vegeta is getting everyone in line." Lori said franticly.

" Oh alright…" Goku yawned and stretched.

" Is that all you have to say aren't you the least bit nervous?" Lori asked

"No..say you think we have time to eat?"

Lori fell over. "Just get down to the hall." She walked out of the room shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Piccolo sat meditating. "Gohan we have less than an hour before this Frieza gets here."<p>

" Wonderful I'm ready to get this over with." Gohan started stretching his arms.

"Are you going to warm up? Would you want to spar?" Piccolo stood.

"That'd be great. I'll go easy on you though." Gohan finish stretching.

Piccolo raised his eyebrow. He made the first punch. Gohan dodge it grabbed his wrist and flipped the green namek to his back.

"Oh sorry Piccolo. Reflex." Gohan laughed and put his hand on the back of his head.

Piccolo stood trying to find his breath. " Well Gohan you defiantly don't need to bother with me I'm proud to say you have surpassed me greatly." Piccolo bowed his head.

"Yea but your Piccolo. Don't bow to me. I bet if you went and trained like I did you'd be a lot better than me." Gohan said looking up at his mentor.

"No I would never be allowed in there. It is only for saiyans I'm sure."

"Yeah I guess. So where should we go to wait?'

"I suppose somewhere close to the castle. C'mon let's get this over with." Piccolo flew off with Gohan on his hells.

* * *

><p>Lori walked out of her room and ran down the hall. " So there you are." A cold voice said to her.<p>

" What?" Lori stopped. " What do you want? Shouldn't you be getting the troops in line."

"Humph…Father is doing that I'm getting everyone that hasn't herd the news."

"So go tell someone that doesn't know. I do." Lori started to walk off but was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a room.

" Why did you disobey my orders. You where to come to my corridors last night. Where were you?" The prince said.

"I wasn't here. I left the castle. I need time to think. Why do you care? I mean nothing to you so why not just find someone else. There's plenty that would love the chance of bedding a prince." Lori said as coldly as she could manage. A hand came across her face.

"How dare you! You question me! The prince of saiyans! You should know your place Loricendia. Your nothing to anyone. Your place is to be used to how I see fit. You're a low level scout. Not even a warrior. You will do as your told and seeing as you decided to rebel I'll just have to show you how powerless you really are." Prince Vegeta jumped on Lori and began tearing her clothes off as she screamed and slapped at him. It was no use of course he easily over powered her holding both her wrist down with one hand.

Goku passed by the door where Lori and Vegeta where. He herd a woman crying out. _' What is that?' _Goku pushed open the door and saw what was happening. A rage like no other came all over him and he let out a blast from one hand that he didn't even know he could do, but it hit the prince right in the back and blew him into the wall.

"K-Kakorrot?" Lori sat up tears streaming from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Goku walked over to her and bent down.

"N-n-no. I-I-" She looked down at her tattered clothes and tried to cover herself.

Goku grabbed a sheet off the bed that was behind them and wrapped it around her. "Is that better?" Goku said with concern.

"Yes…" Lori looked down her crying had stopped. " Why did you do that? Don't you know who that is? He'll have your head for that you know."

" Yeah but he seems to be unconscious and he didn't see me so I could be anyone. You just have to decide if you want to tell him or not." Goku helped her to her feet.

"No I wont tell. Lets just get out of here before he wakes up." Lori stood up and held the sheet tightly to her body.

" Okay." Goku followed her out.

* * *

><p>" Where do we report." Bardock said to Nappa.<p>

" To the mess hall the king is giving orders." Nappa said as he opened the door.

" Right thank you chief." Raditz nodded.

"Men we will face Frieza in a matter of minutes I need the front line in the air now!" King Vegeta said and a row of saiyans flew into the air.

"Reporting for orders, Lord." Bardock said bowing to the king.

"Bardock, good you need to get up there with the front line. Radits I want you in the last line." Both men did as told without question.

'_Kakorrot where are you?' _Bardock searched the lines but couldn't find him. _' Maybe he didn't return to the castle. I just hope he's alright.' _

* * *

><p>Gohan saw the line of saiyan warriors go to the air. " What are they doing Mister Piccolo?" Gohan looked up.<p>

"That must be the front line. Shouldn't be long now." Piccolo looked to the air to see a space craft about to land on the planet. "Not long at all."

Gohan looked up. "Man I'm a bit nervous. Are you?"

" No and you shouldn't be you have nothing to worry about. Your a lot stronger then you think." Piccolo looked down at the boy.

"Oh I'm not worried about me. I'm more worried about you. I took you out kind of easy back there." Gohan laughed.

"I-I well….Humph…yes you did but I'll be fine." Piccolo scowled.

* * *

><p>Goku shut the door to Lori's room. "The front line is out. Frieza must be here. It has begun." Lori looked down.<p>

"I'm sorry Lori. I can't stay I have to go and help. Will you be alright?" Goku said putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Yes…" Lori turned to Goku and looked at him in his eyes. "Kakorrot…."

"Yes?" Goku looked at her deep black eyes.

Lori closed the gap between them and put her arms around his chest. She squeezed him tight and looked up at him. Goku leaded down and kissed her as a tear rolled down her face.

* * *

><p><em>( K so this one is more mushy than i normaly write. But hope you liked it. next one is the frieza show down should be interesting. R&amp;R)<em>


	21. The First Battle

_(Hope you all like this one. It's been a very bad week but i got this done by monday as promised. i'm glad i had this to take my mind off of things this week. R&R Thanks)_

**Chapter 20**

_The First Battle_

Goku pulled his head back and looked into Lori's eyes that were full of tears. A crash came from outside the window. "It's begun. I have to go." Goku let go of Lori and walked to the door.

"Kakorrot…why did you do that?" Lori said still in shock.

"You needed it, plus I may very well die so why not." Goku giggled slightly.

"Oh right…." Lori sat down on the bed.

"You'll be fine. Just stay here." Goku walked out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

><p>" Gohan! WATCH OUT!" Piccolo yelled as three strange beings came flying to Gahan's back.<p>

Gohan turned with a punch then kick and then upper cut to the last one and they all fell. " Thanks. Where are they all coming from. I thought we were just fighting Frieza?"

" Yeah well Frieza must have an army of all kinds of different aliens we have to get through first then the real battle begins." Piccolo said as he and Gohan fought back to back.

" I just want one of these to be a little of a challenge. I'm taking them all out in one blow." Gohan laughed.

"Don't get to cocky, kid. You may not want someone to be your equal then you have a real problem on your hands." Piccolo warned.

* * *

><p>"Raditz!" Bardock called as his oldest son plummeted to the ground.<p>

" Father!" Goku flew up and saw Bardock as he descended.

"Kakorrot! Oh I'm so glad you made it. I have to go see if your bother is alright but I will rejoin the fight." Bardock had a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Right see you out there." Goku said with a wave.

" Oh Kakorrot….I'm sorry." Bardock said.

" Not a problem." Goku said and smiled.

Goku got to the fount line that was fighting hard the ground was covered with bodies. He let out a Kamehameha wave that took out all the remaining aliens. All the saiyans fighting stopped and looked at Goku. Who was scratching his head. "Gee I only meant to take out one."

" How in the hell did you do that?" Said a familiar voice.

"Hum….Oh hey Ace. How have you been?" Goku turned to face the puzzled young saiyan.

"Not as good as you it would seem." Ace said amazed at what he'd just seen.

"Oh well I've been training." Goku laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>"Whoa what was that?" Gohan said as he saw the blast.<p>

"It was your father." Piccolo said and crossed his arms.

"Wow he must've gotten really strong while we were in the spirit world." Gohan said sounding impressed.

"Hum..I wonder what kind of damage you would do if you used your ki instead of your fist and feet." Piccolo said glaring back at Gohan.

"Yeah I didn't even think about it. They were all so weak I didn't see a point." Gohan said looking up at Piccolo.

"Well maybe to you but I just about used all my energy on them. I don't think I'm going to make it through much more of this." Piccolo looked at the sky where all the saiyan warriors were gathered. "Lets go to them its time for you to be reintroduced."

"But how Piccolo. What are you going to tell them?" Gohan said flying after the tall namek.

"That Gohan died and I found you in the city. Oh and your new name is Oken." Piccolo said still flying at full speed.

"Oken? Okay I guess. Better than having to explain the way I look. I just hope know one asks my dad." Gohan said sounding worried.

"Hum….true he's not the best at telling something that's not true." Piccolo said as they came up on Goku.

"Yeah guys. Glad to see you're alright, Goh-"

" This is Oken! He's from the city. I'm sorry Goku but Gohan didn't make it." Piccolo hung his head as though he was sad.

"What? Oh I mean right." Goku laughed a bit.

Ace raised his eyebrow. "Really broken up about it aren't you?"

" Well yeah." Goku said unconvincingly.

Piccolo put a hand on his face and shook his head. " Well anyway let's focus on what's coming next. There's no tell what Freiza will do next."

* * *

><p>Bardock reached Raditz and caught him just before he hit the ground. "Raditz! Are you alright. Wake up!" Bardock flew his son over to safe ground and laid him down. " You'll be safe here."<p>

"Don't be so sure about that." A voice came from behind.

"Who are you? You best leave if you know what's good for you." Bardock said in a growled voice.

" I am one of the many warriors Freiza has sent to eliminate you stupid monkeys." Said the strange alien with his arms crossed.

"So why aren't you with the group that's attacking?" Bardock clenched his fists.

"I'm and elite sent to kill off the ones with the most power. Those weaklings attacking are nothing compared to me."

" Well find out." Bardock charged the large pink alien.

Bardock sent the alien flying backward. "How dare you! I'm Dodoria you can't win!" Dordoria hit Bardock in the guts and then in the face.

"Humph…you're underestimating me. But tell me why is Frieza not just blowing us all up? I am surprised he sent his army at all."

"You stupid monkey. Frieza is more interested in getting you under control than just wiping you all out. We're here to kill the ones that think they can rival him. The rest of you will become slaves and your planet will be used as a new prison to keep you in till we need you." Dordoria laughed.

"We'll just see how that works after I kill you!" Barbock let out a blast from his hands.

Dordoria crashed into a rock. He got up and wiped some blood from his chin. _'How can he be so strong. He isn't supposed to be according to the information we have on him.'_

"You look puzzled Dodoria. Are you starting to realize you can't win." Bardock let out another blast.

Dordoria moved just in time. " You insolent monkey. You Will Die!" He let out his blast.

"Humph…is that it? Let's end this shall we." Bardock raised his hands together. " Moon Blast!"

Dordoria went flying back and this time he didn't move at all. Bardock walked over to the large pink alien. '_Well that takes care of him. I need to get back.'_ Bardock went back to Raditz. "You'll be safe here, son. I'll return here for you when it's over." Bardock looked up and flew back to where the battle had been.

* * *

><p>Lori sat on her bed. Her clothes still torn almost off. She didn't move. <em>'Why did Kakorrot do that? If Vegeta finds out he'll have him killed and the kiss. What did he mean I needed it. Though it did make me feel better in some way.'<em> She looked outside the window at the battle. _' I do hope he makes it alright. I need to change and get back out there.' _Lori stood and dropped the sheet. She pulled her long purple hair back in to a pony tail and grabbed a combat suit from her dresser. _'I don't know what good I can do but I guess we all have to die sometime.'_

Lori looked at her room one last time then left shutting the door behind her….

* * *

><p><em>( That's it for this one. The next one may take a bit to get out but i'll do my best to get it done soon. Thanks for reading. =)<em>


	22. Splitting Up

_(I finally got this one done today hope you all enjoy=)_

**Chaper 21**

_Splitting Up_

Lori came outside to the large court yard. _'This is it.' _She looked up and saw that the battle had ended for the moment. She spotted Goku and the other in the sky and flew up to meet them. "Kakorrot…I am here."

"What are you doing out here go back in where it's safe." Goku flew toward her a bit.

"No I am a saiyan after all I wouldn't feel right just sitting around while my people fought and died." Lori said with determination.

"Alright but stay close to Gohan and me okay." Goku looked worried.

"Fine. Where is your father?" Lori looked around.

"He went to help my bother." Goku looked down.

"Raditz I didn't think he'd fall so soon. How many do we have left?"

" Not as many as we need." Piccolo flew up with Gohan.

"There's about twenty left I just counted." Gohan said looking worried.

"Well I guess there's not much left to do but wait and see what comes next." Ace said starting at Lori.

" Yea I guess not. Where's the king?" Lori screeched to ground.

"Oh I saw him high tail it in the castle about ten minutes ago. Right before Kakorrot here wiped out the rest that was still alive." Ace said patting Goku on the back.

"Right you four stay here I'll go see what the orders are get the rest back in line." Lori flew back down to the castle and went in.

Bardock flew back to the castle and saw that the fighting had stopped. _' Darn I missed the action. But I don need to speak with Kakorrot.' _Bardock saw his son in the distant. "Son!"

Goku turned. "Hey…How's Raditz doing?"

"He'll be fine. But I fear for the others on the planet. I was attacked by one of Freiza's elites. He was here to take out all the most powerful saiyan's. I fear for the others Freiza's plan is to kill all the ones that dare to oppose him and take the others as slaves." Bardock said sounding worried.

" Well I guess it's time to split up then." Said Goku.

"Shouldn't we wait till Lori come's back with the king's orders?" Ace said looking at Goku.

"No I don't answer to him and we have no time to waist waiting. Now Gohan….I mean….oh man…." Goku put his hand on his face.

"Dad….." Gohan sighed. "Look Ace I don't really have time to explain right now. Just keep your mouth shut for now."

"So you're Gohan! B-but I-I…." Ace said astounded.

"Like he said just shut it till we have time to tell you." Piccolo growled at the gapping saiyan man.

" Right fine I guess." Ace composed himself and turned back to Goku.

" Sorry guys…Anyway Gohan…..you and Piccolo go to the east and take five of the remaining saiyan warriors. Dad you do the same but head to the north. Ace you go to south with the remaining fighters. I'll go alone to the west." Goku said using his senses to find out the highest power levels on the planet.

"The west? Kakorrot you can't if.." Bardock objected.

"Dad just go there's no time to lose." Goku flew off before another word could be said.

" Dad! He's crazy. If it was up to me we all need to go that way. There's something big over there." Gohan said trying to break free from Bardock's grasp. "Let go!"

"Gohan do as your father said. He wouldn't go if he didn't think he could handle it." Bardock said holding Gohan.

"Hum….fine. C'mon Piccolo lets get going." Gohan said reluctantly.

"Right." Piccolo followed the haft human boy to the fighters.

Bardock and the others did as Goku had wanted and headed out to there sections of the planet.

* * *

><p>"Lord Vegeta!" Lori had found the king on the roof of the castle.<p>

"Lori what are you doing here? You didn't perish." The king turned.

"No I didn't. Are you running?" Lori said in distaste.

"Yes this is folly there's no point. Frieza is going to win there's no doubting it and I'm not staying around for him to kill me. You're welcome to come with me if you wish."

" Is that so." Lori stopped. _' So I don't have to die. Here's my chance to leave. To run. To live.'_ Lori looked up at the spacecraft it was the fastest one they possessed. " No I am no coward. Oh and you my want to get your son he's unconscious in room two on the left wing." Lori turned to leave.

"My son….no I have no time I must leave now. It's to bad you wont come I will be needing another heir." The king opened the door to the huge space ship.

"You degust me." Lori left and headed back in to the castle. _'As does your son. But I may as well wake him up.' _Lori went to the room and opened the door. Prince Vegeta lay on the floor still where Goku had blasted him. She went over to him and felt his pulse. _'Still alive.' _She pulled his feet around so he wouldn't be on his head. She lifted his head and put it in her lap. _'So peaceful when he's sleeping.' _She ran her fingers through his flame like hair. _'Why Vegeta….why did you do this to me. I guess I really do mean nothing to him. But I still feel for him….I wish he was like Kakorrot. That kiss…it should have been him that did that.' _Lori took a deep breath. _'I don't want this to end like this.' _She shook him a little. "Wake up!" She slapped his face as hard as she could.

" Argh….What?" Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up.

" So you decided to wake up." Lori said glaring down at him.

"What happened?" Vegeta sat up and turned to Lori.

"I blasted you off me. You didn't think I was that easy did you?" Lori stood up.

"No that blast came from behind me. I had already clamed you." Vegeta stood and glared at her.

"You got as far as I wanted you to get. But it was me who did it." Lori said in her cold tone.

"Humph….your protecting someone. Though I don't see why. You've always feared death. Or do you think your head won't roll for this." The Prince crossed his arms.

"No it won't. It's over Vegeta. Your kingdom is over. Your father has fled and there's only a handful of solders left. What happens now is not up to you. If by some miracle Frieza is destroyed you will not rule this world I can promise you that." Lori looked at him.

"Why you…" Vegeta sprang on her and grabbed her throat. As he pushed her against the wall he felt a blade on his crotch. " So a new toy you picked up."

"Do you really think I'd come unarmed." Lori looked at him. " Go ahead kill me. Rape me. Do what you will but just know after this is over in this room you will have no power at all ever again."

Vegeta tighten his grip on her. " I don't need to do anything to you. Your broken I can see it in your eyes."

"No I'm not yours. I never be yours again. If you see something broken in me it's my heart. My love for you." Lori fought back tears.

Vegeta dropped her to the floor then squatted down and grabbed her by the chin. " So you cared….Is that it?"

"You idiot. Yes I care. But that doesn't matter does it right? Just go flea like your pathetic father." Lori jerked her head from his hand.

"No I'm nothing like my father. I don't run. You should know that by now. Get up." Vegeta offered her a hand up.

'_What is he doing?'_ She dismissed his hand and stood by herself. " Fine do as you please. I am leaving."

"So you're going to run?" Vegeta said as she crossed the room.

"No I'm just leaving here you wont see me again after this is over. I'll ether be dead or on the first flight off this rock. There's nothing for me here." Lori opened the door and shut it behind her.

* * *

><p>"Gohan slow down do you really think we can keep up with you." Piccolo called out.<p>

'_It's better if I get there first Piccolo. I need to get this done and get to dad.' _Gohan spend up leaving the other far behind.

"Dam it Gohan." Piccolo stopped to feel his power. "There. This way you lot. Follow me."

'_Here it is but where are they?' _Gohan looked around. _' I know that the power level was right here. I felt it.' _

"What are you doing here boy." A cold voice came from behind

"There you are. So are you elite to then." Gohan turned to see a aqua man with pointed ears facing him. The alien was holding a saiyan girl about Gohan's age.

"Humph….how do you know about the elites. No one was told." The alien flipped his long braded hair behind his back.

" Bardock told me. He already killed one of you. Put the girl down." Gohan took his fighting stance.

"Oh this thing." The aqua man flung the girl down. " So Dordoria was killed you say. Humph well no matter. We have others. He is a little loss. Still now I have to kill this Bardock."

" Humph…you'll have to get through me first and that isn't going to happen. I can promise you that." Gohan charged the alien.

"You! Take me down. I think not!" He charged Gohan back.

Gohan and the alien met head on and both where sent back ward. " Humph not as strong as you think are you boy."

"Are you kidding. I wasn't even trying. By the way who are you I need to know what to put on the head stone." Gohan said with confidence.

" You're to cocky kid. I am Zarbon. You can tell them that when your in the afterlife." Zarbon charged again.

"Humph." Gohan let out a blast from one finger.

Zarbon went flying backward and hit a rock that was reduced to ruble. "So still think I'm just cocky." Gohan said with his finger still pointed out. _'Wow even I didn't think it would do that. Piccolo was right.' _

"You little jerk. I'll kill you. I guess I should show you my true form." Zarbon wiped the dust off his shoulder. "AHHHAHHHAHH…." Zarbon grew bigger and uglier.

"Wow is that it. You just got big and gully. That's not to impressive." Gohan took his stance.

"HA.." Zarbon came toward Gohan.

The boy put his hands together. _' This one's for you dad.' _"Ka…Mea….Ha…Mea….Ha…." Gohan let out the bright light. It hit Zarbon head on and vaporized him. "There so that was it?" Gohan looked over to the saiyan girl lying on the ground. He ran over to her. "Are you all right?"

"W-what happened? Is he gone?" The girl was badly beaten.

"Yea I killed him. What's your name?" Gohan said looking at the girl.

"I'm Tomia. Who are you?" The girl looked up.

"I'm Gohan." Said Gohan as he helped Tomia up.

* * *

><p><em>( this one in kind of long but hope you liked it still more to come. Please review thanks)<em>


	23. Second to Last

_( Hope you like this one it took me a minute to get back in the grove of writing i had some bad writers block. But had a lot going on with my personal life so had to deal. But i'm back and now i'm going to wrap this story up in the next few chapters. enjoy.)_

**Chapter 22**

_Second to Last_

"I cant believe you defeated him. Your really amazing." Tomia said as she got to her feet.

" Nay not really. Just had some good training is all." Gohan said but grinned widely.

"GOHAN!" The green namek called from behind. " Don't run off like that you could have needed help."

" It's alright Piccolo. I already killed the alien. It was just another one of Frieza's elites. Here take Tomia here to safety. She could use some medical attention. I'm going after my dad." Gohan blasted off. \

"Humph….Since when did I become a babysitter." Piccolo crossed his arms but did as Gohan told him to. _' I just hope he'll be alright.'_

* * *

><p>Bardock and the remaining saiyan warriors fought the army that was in the north. None of the aliens were tough but there were hundreds of them which pose a problem considering there was only six fighters.<p>

" This is useless. I feel as though there's an innless tide of Frieza's army." Bardock said after killing three aliens with one of his blasts.

" I understand sir but we must try to kill as many as we can." Said one of the other saiyan's fighting beside Bardock .

"Your right just keep fighting and one way or the other we'll see an end to this." Bardock continued to fight with a never ending fury.

* * *

><p>"DAD!" Gohan could see Goku in the distant.<p>

"Gohan? What are you doing here? You need to go I don't want you here." Goku turned.

" No dad I'm not leaving you to fight this one alone. I already cleared the east. I'm not leaving." Gohan said looking up at his father.

" Hum…Fine Gohan but if this gets to dangerous I want you to leave, understand?" Goku looked down placing a hand on his sons shoulder.

" Alright dad." Gohan said with a nod.

They both looked up and could see the strange space ship coming down from the sky. Frieza's ship. The father and son waited with anticipation. " Gohan if I'm right Frieza's on that ship and a lot of others with big power as well." Goku said his eyes never leaving the sky.

" I know dad but we can take them. I know we can." Gohan said an clenched his fists together.

"That's my boy." Goku smiled at Gohan with pride.

The ship hit the ground and broke the soil. Dust flew in the air around the two saiyans. "Gohan…remember if this gets to dangerous…." Goku looked at Gohan worried.

"I know dad don't worry. I can do this." Gohan looked at his dad with hope.

"Well is this all that's left?" A scratchy cold voice come from the ship.

"Come out and fight." Goku took his stance.

"Oh? A challenging monkey. Humph…Ginu force. Take care of him. I don't fight with baboons." The voice came again.

"Yes Lord Frieza." Five voices came and then the door opened.

* * *

><p>'<em>Whoa what is that? The power levels there big.' <em>Bardock could feel the power from the new aliens on the planet. _' That's where Kakorrot is. I have to go help.' _Bardock looked around most of the aliens where dead. There was only a handful left. _' I have to go they can handle this on there own.' _Bardock took to the sky and headed in the direction of the new threat.

"Kakorrot! Gohan!" Bardock saw the two fighting five new enemies.

"Dad what are you doing here?' Goku asked as Bardock landed behind him.

"Thought you could use some help."

"Yea we really could these guys are pretty strong." Goku landed on Bardocks back

"Gohan seems to be doing well" Bardock said looking at the boy who hadn't even looked twice in his direction as he was battling two of the aliens bear handed.

"Lets end this shall we." Bardock said to Goku who nodded.

The two saiyan men got back to back and a bright golden light started glowing from there bodies. " What is that?" Asked one of the Ginu's stopping in shock.

"DOUBLE THUNDER!" Bardock and Goku yelled together and the ground shook then bright lights flew out from both of them each light seemed to have a target. Three blasted for each alien. The blasts hit each one of there targets.

" This can't be no money is that stroung." The leader said as he was hit in the back as he was running away. "Lord Frieza help….Please…."

"Whoa that was so cool." Gohan said as he walked up after defeating his two.

"Little trick we learned in the spirit world." Goku said giving a thumbs up to his son.

" Nice." Gohan smiled.

"So I see you monkeys have a few tricks after all. Well I'll just have to see if your worth my time." Frieza's voice came out from the ship once more.

"Come on out and fight if you dare." Bardock called.

"Humph…." The door one the ship began to open once more.

* * *

><p>Lori walked out to the place doors. <em>' Where is everyone?' <em>She took to the sky heading south. _' I told them to stay put. Kakorrot you must have lead them off. Where did you go?' _Lori saw something in the distance. Smoke there was a glow of fire. _' Oh no the south city. What happen?' _She sped up to get to the town.

Smoke filled the air the town was in flames. On the ground Lori saw countless bodies. Saiyan and alien all dead. She searched the ground for anyone that may be alive. Then she spotted someone she knew. "ACE!" Lori flew down beside him. He lay on the ground bloody and beaten. "Ace…" Lori looked him over and felt to see if he had a pulse. _' No he's gone….Ace….I'm sorry I brought you here.' _She looked down at him once again. There was no one left and the hole city was a blaze. _' Kakorrot…where are you?' _

" So your just checking out all the bodies then?" Vegeta's voice came from behind her.

"Vegeta…." Lori turned in surprise.

"Yea well I couldn't very well let you just leave and get your self killed now could I." Vegeta crossed his arms.

" Yes you could don't pretend that I matter to you! Go save your sorry hide. GO! Get in a ship and flea."

"You should know me better than that."

"Know you? You wouldn't let me know you. I don't care what you do just get away from me. Don't follow me." Lori turned to walk away.

" Lori wait….Please…" Vegeta dropped his arms.

"Please….How dare you patronize me. Just go."

"Lori I…..I'm…sorry." Vegeta said like he had to force himself to puke it up.

"Sorry? I didn't think you even knew that word existed. I'm not buying it." Lori kept walking.

Vegeta zoomed in front of her. "Dam-it woman listen to me. I know I hurt you. But I'm trying to make amends to you. I still c-care for you." Vegeta looked down not thinking before he said what he really felt.

" Care….for me? No you don't you said so yourself. And I always knew that you didn't." A piece of burning building came chasing down.

"This is no place to be arguing we have to leave. Come on." Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"No…I have to look around more here." Lori jerked her arm away.

"Please Lori I don't want you to die…..I….love you." Vegeta grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately.

' _What is he doing. This is so not like him. Why is he doing this? But I like it. Maybe he's telling the truth. Besides I do love him as well.' _Lori pressed herself back into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. The fire rose up around the but time seemed to stand still. The wind blew a bit as the to kissed and both were completely oblivious to the world around them in that moment.

They pulled back from each other. " So you forgive me then?" Vegeta said looking into Lori's eyes.

"Yes I suppose." Lori laid her head on his chest.

"Good lets get out of here…my queen." Vegeta took off carrying her in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>( Please Review. =)<em>


	24. Life Worth Losing

_( k dont be to mad at me for this chapter just remember i did this for a good reason and this is not the last chapter so just stay tuned. ) _

**Chapter 23**

_Li__fe Worth Losing_

"So how'd you get so stroung monkey. I must know." Frieza said standing in his final transformation. " And not just you but the other two as well."

" Humph you don't need to know." Goku let out another Kamehamaeha wave at the powerful alien.

"I do need to know. Then maybe I wont need to destroy this planet. I knew you monkeys where holding back something." Frieza shot out a purple light from his finger

" I wont let that happen I promise you that." Goku kicked Frieza in the face.

"Humph….oh I see. Stubborn to the end is it. Well fine then I guess I'll just have to destroy this planet then. If I can't have this power then no one will." Frieza zoomed up to the sky.

"Don't let him get away dad!" Gohan yelled.

" I wont just stay here you to. I got this." Goku took off after Frieza.

" Now monkey you can all die together!" Frieza shot out a beam headed strait for planet vegeta.

"No I have to block it. Dam-it I'm going to have to take this head on." Goku raced to get in front of the beam headed to the ground.

" DAD! NO DON'T DO IT!" Gohan took off to meet the on coming beam.

"STAY BACK GOHAN!" Goku said as Gohan pushed him out of the way and took the deadly blast in the side. " GOHAN!"

Bardock was only seconds behind Gohan trying to get him to stop before it had hit but with no luck Gohan had been to fast for him. " GOHAN! Dam-it!" Bardock raced toward the ground to try and stop Gohans fall with Goku a little a head of him.

Gohan hit the ground his body crushed into the ground beneath him. _' Is this how it ends? No I can't die here not like this. I never found out ….. What happened to Bitty. My friend….' _Gohan lost consciousness. The beam stopped haft way through the planet but didn't reach the core then dissipated.

"What no impossible!" Frieza who had been laughing stopped as he saw the little saiyan boy still in tack and his planet destroying blast gone before it met its destination.

" GOHAN!" Goku and Bardock cried out.

* * *

><p>Piccolo gasped. "Gohan? Your in trouble I know you are." Piccolo sat the saiyan girl on the ground. " The castle is that way about ten miles your five take her and get some help if you can find any. Try to get as many off this rock as you can evacuating may not be a bad idea."<p>

The saiyan warrior nodded and took off toward the castle. _' Now I have to find out what is happening.' _

* * *

><p>The ground shook Goku got Gohan out of the large crater. He sat him down on top of the ground. " Is he alive?" Bardock said standing next to Goku.<p>

"I don't know he's not breathing." Goku checked his pulse. There was none. The ground shook violently.

' _This can't be happening how did that boy stop my blast.' _Frieza floated stunned for a moment.

" Gohan! No…..no no Gohan you can't be….." Goku's eyes filled with rage and tears streamed down his face. "FRIEZA!YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS!" Goku took to the air leaving Bardock on the ground.

Bardock went to his knees. "Gohan…" He brushed the boy's hair from his face. "Why did you do that?" Bardock sighed heavily and looked up at Goku.

" You will pay for this Frieza." Goku flew up to where Frieza was.

"Humph I don't think so monkey." Frieza let a blast out.

* * *

><p>"ARGH…..You ruthless bastard!" Goku yelled. " MY NAME IS….GOKU!" Goku had a burst of power hit him and all of a sudden his hair turned golden and his eyes wear now blue.<p>

"What is this?" Frieza backed away.

" This is your end." Goku charged.

* * *

><p>Vegeta stopped as the earth shook. " I don't like this." He looked at Lori.<p>

"What happened? I wonder." Lori looked around.

"I don't know but it's time to leave. Come on we need to get off this planet now." Vegeta started toward the castle.

"Wait." Lori looked at him.

"Why no we have to leave now. This place is coming down. I can tell that much." Vegeta said reaching out his hand.

"But what about the others?"

"What others there are no others everyone is dead or gone already. We must go." Vegeta took her hand.

"No Kakorrot. I never found him. I have to find him." Lori let go of Vegeta's hand.

"Kakorrot that solider from earth? Why he's dead more than likely. Now come on."

"No you go if you must. I need to see if he made it or not. I have to know." Lori turned.

"You don't even know where he is. He…" Vegeta stopped. " Oh I get it. It was him wasn't it. He saved you from me."

Lori gasped. "Yes he did. He's not like anyone else I've ever met. I have to know if he made it or not."

"Humph….So you would rather be with him then." Vegeta said looking at her with a cold glare.

' _Be with him? Kakorrot….' _she had never really considered it before even when he had kissed her she never really considered being with him before. _'But what then do I do with my feelings for Vegeta. I can't be in love with Vegeta and then want to be with Kakorrot also.' _

"Well I don't have all day, woman! Tell me where your heart lies!" Vegeta said through gritted teeth.

" I-I don't know…" Lori said with all honesty. _' I don't know. How can I feel this way? I have no reason for this. I know I love Vegeta but I'm still not clear on if he really loves me. Or if he even knows what love is.' _

"Humph….Fine I'll make it easy on you then. Good-bye. It's a shame to. I really did want to make you queen." Vegeta turned. "Oh and you better pray that Kakorrot does die here because he will suffer for this."

"So that's it then. What you said back there. What was that? Now your just going to abandon me. I don't understand you. I do love you Vegeta. I do. But you hurt me so bad. How can you do that to someone you say you love. Why? As for Kakorrot I don't know how I feel for him. Weather or not I want to be with him or not really depends on you." Lori said her hands clenched.

"Love you…love…yes I love you in my way. But my idea of love is not the same as yours. Love to me is owning…possessing someone and this Kakorrot will be sorry for making you think you can be anyone else's. If he had not stopped me. You would not be standing here now. You would submit to my will. Now your ruined. For that I'm truly sadden you where supposed to be mine and you should have been forever. Go to him then or come with me. It's your choice." Vegeta took off in the direction of the castle.

' _So what do I do? Do I go find him or do I leave and save my life. The life I was so afraid of losening…' _Lori sank to the ground. _' Kakorrot…that kiss…that one kiss….' _She looked up the ground still trembling. '_Vegeta…I still feel for you…..my first love….my only…' _Lori blew out a bit of air.

* * *

><p>Piccolo came up on the spot where the most power was coming from. He saw a yellow haired man fighting and Bardock bending down on the ground. <em>' What is he doing?' <em>The green namek landed beside Bardock and gasped. "GOHAN!"

Bardock looked up. "H-he didn't make it. He saved us all. But…" Bardock looked back at his grandson unable to say anything else.

"Gohan…" Piccolo sat on his knees. " I was only here to protect you. I failed you my friend."

* * *

><p>" Come on Frieza. Is that the best you have." Goku now chasing Frieza. Blasting him with all he had and the white and purple alien just barely missing him.<p>

" Dam you monkey. I hate you all." Frieza made a b-line for his ship.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku got in front of him. "Now it's the end for you Frieza." Goku let out the most powerful blast he could that was fast.

It hit Frieza dead on and completely dissolved his body. " NO….NOT BY A MONKEY….NOOOOO!"

Goku headed down to the ground. " Gohan…he never did wake up?"

* * *

><p><em>( K its not the end i promise i'll get the next one up fast sorry for the cliff hanger. Please Review)<em>


	25. The Past Evil

_( k i staied up late to get this one done i just felt to bad to leave the last chapter like that. So i hope you all enjoy only one more chapter after this one then its all done.)_

**Chapter 24**

_The Past Evil_

"Gohan…..Gohan…" A strange voice came out of the darkness.

" Who's there?" Gohan called back.

" Really Gohan you don't know?"

"No….Well maybe…" Gohan thought the voice did have something familiar about it.

"What happened Gohan? Why are you passing by here?"

" I took a blast from Frieza for my dad."

" Oh self sacrifice. Only you would be so noble." The voice sounded pleased.

" Sacrifice? So I'm dead then?" Gohan said

" Not yet that has not been decided yet. Do you still not know who I am?"

" No I'm not sure."

A sigh came. " I am your friend."

"Bitty?"

"Yes that's me" A bright light came passed him.

"Stay away from those."

"Bitty what's happening?" Gohan asked.

" You're dieing Gohan and only they can decide if you should go passed this place or return." Bitty's voice sounded worried.

" Well then I suppose I'll die then. They don't like me much as it is."

"No Gohan they never disliked you. They just didn't want you to know what happened long ago."

"Well it wouldn't make much of a difference now. Most to the saiyans are gone now."

"Yes I know a great deal of them passed through here not to long ago. Do you still want to know?"

" Yes I do. What happen to you?"

"You still want to know how I came to be in the spirit realm then?"

"Yes and why did you never leave. What is it that they didn't want anyone to find out."

"Gohan do you remember when I told you of Beatris the saiyan princess." Bitty said.

"Yes she was the last saiyan to enter." Gohan remembered.

"Yes well the truth is I am her. Well her spirit anyway. I made a deal with the spirits long ago. They had realized that saiyan's nature had changed they wanted to know why. It was my father's fault. He sought power and through his ran he made the laws of how the people where to act. He wanted war and chaos. He only let those with a cold and non-feeling nature go in to take the tests. He wanted evil unstoppable force to rule over the planet. He had killed many saiyans for being good and wanting to do right by over throwing him. He was blinded by his own greed for power. When he sent me in he expected me to come back. But when I got here I was faced with questions from Alasdair. He wanted to know why the saiyans that where coming in had only been evil. I told him of my father and what he was doing. Then Alasdair offered me a choice. I could ether stay here in this place for ever or he and the others would kill every last saiyan on the planet. I choose to stay. After that no more saiyans came in. My father was so disappointed that his plan for an evil army of saiyans was impossible from the spirits he ordered that no saiyan could ever go in again. I have watched my race since then. They are ruthless and greedy. They think power is the most important thing. That is why I was so pleased when I found you. You are not like the others you are truly good and want the right things." Bitty stopped.

" So why didn't they want me to know that it doesn't seem like it really matters now." Gohan said

"They didn't want the saiyans in power finding out what really happened here along time ago. That I had chosen to stay. If they did then the new king may have started ordering more saiyans to come in that had a evil aura. See they can only take just so much evil before it starts to rub off and then it makes the realm tainted. The spirits are pure and they can only exist in a place that is pure. If the realm that they where in became tainted then they would become non-existent and a place of evil would take over there realm. They were not sure how much information they could give you seeing you are a saiyan."

" I see so they where looking out for there selves." Gohan said in a grumpy tone.

"Not just themselves but the whole planet if they were to not exist then this world wouldn't ether. They made this world and all its creatures. They are the original saiyans. That came here."

It all made since now. Alasdair and the others really did care and they really didn't want this world to be the way it is. Saiyans where originally good it was just one evil one that got into power and changed the entire races way of thinking. " Bitty are you evil?"

"No I never was. My father tried to make me that way and I wanted to please him so I did try to do as he wanted. But my nature was good. So I let the spirits use it the get the evil out of the realm to save my people and I always hoped that they would come to there senses one day."

" Hum sorry they disappointed you."

"No saiyans are changing back slowly and now with you and your father things will change more. So are you ready Gohan?" Bitty sounded very happy.

"Ready? For what?" Gohan felt a hand grab his chest and squeeze it tightly. He couldn't breathe he kicked his arms and legs. The hand pulled him down into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Gohan….So he didn't wake up then?" Gohan heard his father's voice.<p>

"Dad." Gohan said.

"GOHAN!" Goku grabbed up his son and hugged him tightly.

Gohan opened his eyes. "Dad…."

* * *

><p><em>( So no Gohan is not dead. Yeah like i'd do that lol. i just couldnt this of a better way to wrap-up the whole spirit realm without doing another five chapters on it. lol Any way Review Please. ) <em>


	26. A New Begining

( Last Chapter hope you've enjoyed this fanfiction. Thank you to all my readers for all the reviews they really helped me with this fic. Thank you Son Goshen for reading this from the very begining and keeping this story going it would have never been finished if not for your reviews there in the start. Hope you all like the end and thank you agian to all. :-)

**Chapter 25**

_A new Begining_

"Kami Gohan don't scare me like that!" Gohan started checking his son all over.

"Dad I'm fine I know what happen now…I found out way the saiyans changed." Gohan said and stood up.

Gohan told his dad, Piccolo and Bardock what he had learned from Bitty when he almost crossed over to death. When he finished both his father and grandfather stood astounded by what had happened over a millennium ago.

"So all just cause one stupid king wanted power." Bardock shook his head.

" Wow…well now what do you think will happen dad. Freiza and his forces are defeated. What will the saiyans do now?" Goku looked at Bardock.

"I don't really know. King Vegeta is not one to be just. I'm not sure if he'll keep his word or if…."

"You don't have to worry about that much. King Vegeta fled. Which means he gave up on his rule by that cowardice act. The saiyans will never allow him to sit back on the thrown after that." Lori said from behind the group.

"Lori! Wow glad to see you." Goku said with his usual smile.

" Hum…hi Kakorrot." Lori smiled back.

* * *

><p>'<em>What was that a large power just disappeared. Could Freiza have been destroyed' <em>Prince Vegeta stopped in mid flight and looked back. _' But who could have done that? How?' _Vegeta turned. _' I don't know but I'm going to find out.' _The young prince took off.

* * *

><p>"So what about the prince? Did he tuck tail and run as well?" Bardock said<p>

" Not to begin with but he was in the process of leaving when we parted. I don't know if he left before Freiza was killed or not." Lori crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she told them.

" Hum I guess that counts as abandoning the thrown. So who is going to take charge? We have to appoint someone." Bardock put his hand on his chin.

" The law states the who ever protects the saiyans and would lay down there life for the planet and its people is king. Who defeated Freiza?" Lori asked.

"Well Kakorrot did but only after Gohan here stopped Freiza's planet destroying blast." Bardock answered.

" Well then Kakorrot is the new King then and Gohan your prince." Lori said and put her hands on her hips.

"Whoa wait a minute there. I can't be a king I'm not cut out to tell a whole race of people what to do. No you have to find someone else I mean really please." Goku said in almost a panicked voice.

"Only you can a point a new leader. Since you are now technically the King at this time." Lori said holding in a laugh.

"Oh good. I choose-"

"Not now there has to be a ceremony and you need to announce it to the saiyans that are left. Now we need to head out and search the cities to see what all has to be fixed and how many saiyans we have left." Lori looked seriously.

" So Freiza is dead then." Vegeta said walking up on the group.

"Yes he is and you are no longer prince of anything Vegeta. You may as well leave since you were going to anyway. You may very well loose your head." Lori turned in anger.

" Humph…yes I'm well aware of our laws. So I guess if I'm going to be killed then I should go then. No need for me I guess." Vegeta turned and left.

" Good riddance." Lori turned back to the group. " Lets get going."

" Yea hey dad? Where did Piccolo go I thought I heard him before I almost died?" Gohan looked at Goku.

"He took off. He though you where dead. I think he just needed to be alone for a little bit." Bardock said looking down at Gohan.

"Then I need to find him first. I hope he's not too worried." Gohan took off.

* * *

><p>After many days of searching Lori, Goku, Gohan, Picolo and Bardock found all the remaining saiyans left alive from the devastating attack done by Frieza. There was not many and most where ether very old or still under a year old. As for warriors only ten out of the one hundred where left.<p>

" So everyone has been found then?" Lori asked.

"Yes we've gone over all the cities three times now. There's now anymore." Bardock said with his arms crossed.

" So how many are there. Including the babies."

"Not sure Gohan is doing to last head check now." Bardock turned as a door opened behind him.

"Well not counting the babies we have five-hundred sixty-two grown adults." Gohan said holding a note pad he had brought.

"Right so what about with the babies?" Lori said looking at him.

"With the babies and kids we have five-hundred ninety-seven." Gohan looked at Lori sadly.

"Right….where is your dad?" Lori asked and looked around.

"Oh he's still digging graves with Piccolo and the other saiyans that were well enough to help." Gohan said sadly.

"Well then I better go help them there's going to be a lot of those to dig." Lori turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"So who are you going to appoint Goku?" Piccolo asked while digging.<p>

"I'm thinking my father. He's the only saiyan I know and he would be a good leader I think." Goku said.

"Hum I figured as much. So how much longer are we going to be here?" Piccolo looked up at Goku.

" Yes how much longer?" Lori said coming up from behind.

"Not to long just long enough to get this all worked out. I do want earth and this planet to have connections to each other." Goku handed Lori a shovel.

"Yea that would be good we need all the help we can get after this. Maybe some of the humans could even come here to live we need more young workers to help rebuild and earthlings though weak can build." Lori started digging.

"Yes they can but I'm not to sure how many would do that considering it will shock them to find out that aliens really do exist in the first place." Goku laughed.

* * *

><p>" Did you get her?" Goku said.<p>

"I think so this radio is not that great dad I'm trying." Gohan said still tinkering with the large computer. "Bulma are you there?"

"Y-e-s -ca-n -y-ou- h-e-ar m-e." Bulma's voice was coming through the computer.

"Yes just a lot of static." Gohan said.

"O-kay w-h-at d-id y-ou g-u-ys n-e-ed?"

"We need you to get news out about the saiyans. We want to make a peace treaty with humans so that we can rebuild things here." Gohan said into the microphone.

"R-ig-ht th-at s-hou-ld be e-as-y to d-o." Bulma's voice though breaking up from static still managed to sound like a smart-ass.

" Just try Bulma. Oh and how's my little brother been doing?" Gohan asked. He had been wondering about Goten for a long time.

"H-e's f-in-e b-e-en e-at-ing a-nd s-le-ep-ing a- lo-t." Bulma giggled a bit.

" Good. Thanks Bulma and just do your best to get this treaty signed," Gohan said.

"Y-ea-h I'-ll t-ry. It w-as g-oo-d h-ea-ring fr-om y-ou G-oh-an." Bulma's voice left the radio.

Gohan stood up and looked at his father. " Dad are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Well I better go out there and tell them all that your granddad is going to be ruling them." Goku smiled at Gohan then left the room.

* * *

><p>After Goku had gave leader ship to Bardock. He planed his trip home with Gohan. Bulma had come through somehow and got the world leaders of earth to agree to the treaty. Granted that the saiyan's protect them from other aliens that may attack earth. So Bulma was working on making an spaceship for the humans to travel to planet Vegeta to help the saiyans rebuild. Goku was al so going to let them use his ship as soon as he got back to earth.<p>

" Is that everything dad. I got all my stuff." Gohan said.

"Yea I guess were all set then." Goku looked around the room.

"So who is going to fly this thing? Do you two even know how to turn it on?" Lori said standing in the doorway.

"Well no." Goku put a hand on his head. " You could come with us if you want."

"Come with you?" Lori thought for a minute. _'Yes I could go I suppose. I don't have a reason to stay here…not anymore I guess I should go….With Kakorrot.' _

"Yes I will go just let me change and get some of my things packed." Lori walked off in a hurry.

"So are we ready to go?" Piccolo came into the ship.

"As soon as Lori comes back we will." Gohan said sitting down.

"Right…well I'll just be glad to be back on earth. Feels like ages since we've been there." Piccolo sat next to Gohan.

"Yeah tell me about it. It feels like years for me since it was in a manner of speaking." Gohan smiled and looked at Piccolo. "But I'll be glad to be back home."

* * *

><p><em>( And there it is all done. Hope it ended ok. I'm bad at endings so i hope i did this one right. It took me awhile to write so i hope it came out good. Thanks for reading. =)<em>


End file.
